Laisse-moi t'aimer
by Mlle Sween
Summary: Emma Swan débarque de Boston dans une Université de Vancouver et y découvre son nouveau professeur de Psychologie, Regina Mills. L'histoire d'un destin imprévu de deux personnes que tout opposent.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuur tout le monde! Bon voilà, après avoir lu pas mal de fictions SQ, je me suis dit "Allez, pourquoi pas toi?" et donc, je tente :D**

**C'est une fiction AU, pas de magie, pas de malédiction. TOUT CE QUI A DE PLUS NORMAL :D**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient. (mis à part mon imagination :D) Tout les personnages sont la propriétés d'ABC.**

**J'voudrais vous demander : Comme c'est ma 1ère fic' , si vous sauriez donner votre avis :) Et en fonction de ça, je verrais si je continues ou pas :)**

**Merci d'avance et bonne lectures :D**

* * *

L'université d'Hampton ressemblait à toutes les autres. Un grand bâtiment blanc, des fenêtres à ne plus savoir les compter et un grand hall d'entrée d'une superficie inimaginable. Elle ne se différenciait des autres en aucune façon, mis à part les quelques rayures rouges présentes sur les murs intérieurs.

Un autre bâtiment, plus rustique cette fois, était construit en face de l'Université. Le Campus était rempli de stands divers.

Une grande allée séparait les deux bâtiments. En ce jour de rentrée, elle est remplie de voitures dont plusieurs personnes peinaient à en sortir avec leurs valises.

Un taxi se gara devant le Campus non loin d'une série d'escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte du conducteur pour se diriger vers celle du passager et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il fut repoussé par ce dernier qui était décidé à se débrouiller seul.

Quand la porte fut totalement ouverte, un pied et puis l'autre se décidèrent à sortir. On pouvait apercevoir de longues et fines jambes apparaître. Une jeune femme en sorti, ne lâchant pas son sac des mains.

Quand elle fut totalement hors du taxi, elle prit ses affaires qui étaient dans le coffre et remercia d'un maigre pourboire le chauffeur. Quelques regards indiscrets se retournèrent vers elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle était grande, portait un top bleu marine et un jeans qui lui allait plutôt bien. Elle avait des yeux bleus perçants, une peau légèrement mate et des cheveux blonds. De magnifiques boucles descendaient jusqu'à son abdomen.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Mary-Margaret Blanchard ! Je m'occupe des petites nouvelles ! » Dit (ou plutôt, criait) une fille, habillée sur son 31, d'un air enjoué.

« Bonjour. » Se contenta de dire la concernée.

« Tu t'appelles ? » Continua Mary-Margaret sur le même élan.

« Swan. Emma Swan. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Hé bien, Emma Swan, l'Université d'Hampton te souhaite la bienvenue ! »

« Merci. »

« Ici, se trouve le Campus. Tu verras, tu vas adorer ! On y fait parfois des fêtes. » Dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt le bâtiment concerner. « En face c'est l'Université, où tu y passera le trois quart de ton temps. Tu verras, les horaires sont assez serrés pour pouvoir faire quelque chose au moment des poses. Mais… » Continua-t-elle en montrant un petit restaurant non loin de là. « Il y a le Granny's si jamais tu as du temps. C'est super bon et tu verras, la patronne est adorable ! » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Où est-ce que je dois aller ? » Demanda Emma.

« Tu peux aller déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre. Et ensuite aller visiter un peu la Campus et tous les stands disponibles. Certains pourraient peut-être t'intéresser. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et où est ma chambre ? » Lança Emma, légèrement agacée par l'humeur de Mary.

« En face de la mienne ! 2ème étage au fond du couloir à droite ! N°106 ! »

« Ah, génial ! Merci. » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Bonne journée ! » Termina Mary en lui tournant le dos

Arrivée devant sa chambre, Emma appréhendait un petit peu l'identité de sa colocataire. « _Si ils sont tous comme Mary, je suis mal barrée._ » pensa Emma.

A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une voix enjouée l'accueilli.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Ruby ! Et toi, belle blonde ? » Lança sa nouvelle colocataire.

* * *

**Alooors? : D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Connaissances

**Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord merciiii pour vos reviews ! Sa m'a fait trop plaisir :D **

**Je vais donc continuer ma fic' alors :D La suite est vite arrivée c'est vrai :D Mais ça ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps... **

**Je posterai 1 chapitre par jour jusqu'à lundi, et puis on passera à 1 chapitre par semaine :( (pas le choix, je ne sais pas faire autrement)**

**DONC, ce chapitre est bien plus long :D Le 1er était juste histoire de "voir".. Je voulais pas qu'il soit trop long :D**

**£njoy **

* * *

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Ruby ! Et toi, belle blonde ? »

Emma fut surprise de voir que sa colocataire avait des cheveux hors du commun. A vrai dire, ils étaient rouges. Mais un d'un rouge magnifique.

« Emma. Emma Swan » Répondit-elle.

« Et bien, chère Emma Swan, bienvenue chez toi ! »

« Merci. »

« Alors, vas-y ! Raconte-moi tout ! Tu as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? Comment t'as débarqué ici ? » Commença Ruby.

« Je te pose la même question. » Répondit la blonde avec un beau sourire.

« J'ai 22 ans. Je viens du Maine et j'ai atterrit ici parce que ma grand-mère a été embauchée pour reprendre le Granny's il y a de ça quelques années. Donc, je l'ai suivie. »

« J'ai 21 ans. Je viens de Boston et ma famille d'accueil a décidé de déménager à Vancouver. Donc, me voilà ! »

« Ta… Famille d'accueil ? » Demanda Ruby

« Oui… Je suis orpheline. » Lui répondit la blonde

« Oh… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… »

« Non t'inquiètes pas ! … Je ne les ai jamais connus. Ils m'ont abandonné à ma naissance. »

« Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible » Continua-t-elle, bouleversée.

« Hé oui. Mais, ma famille d'accueil est adorable avec moi. Sa fait 6 ans que j'y suis. Je ne devrais pas tarder à partir de chez eux d'ailleurs. »

« Ah… Et bien j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici ! »

« Merci beaucoup » Lui répondit gentiment Emma.

Ruby s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand elle se retourna vers Emma.

« Ah au fait, comme tu es nouvelle, il faut que tu passes chez le directeur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit la blonde, levant un sourcil.

« Oh rien de très important. Du blabla habituel sur le comportement et les horaires. »

« D'accord, merci Ruby ! »

« A tantôt blondinette ! »

L'escalier où elle se trouvait était sûrement le plus grand et le plus long qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir des indications, en vain. Elle continua et arriva au milieu d'un couloir.

« Hey Emma ! » Lança une voix derrière elle.

_« Oh non, pas encore elle »_ Se dit-elle. Elle se retourna et vit Mary-Margaret lui faire un grand sourire.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Je cherche le bureau du directeur. »

« Ah mais ce n'est pas du tout par là. Là, tu es dans l'aile des professeurs. Enfin, plutôt la chambres de certains d'entres eux. »

Elle la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais les professeurs dorment sur place. Question de timing pour les cours. »

« Ah… Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. »

« Et ce n'est qu'un début ! Tu verras ! »

« D'accooord. Oui euh, le bureau du directeur, donc ? »

« C'est le couloir d'à côté. »

« Merci. »

« A très vite ! » Termina Mary.

_« Je ne vais jamais m'y retrouver dans cette école ! Sérieusement, qui a eu l'idée de faire autant de couloirs ?! » _Se dit-elle. Après quelques minutes à arborer les couloirs, elle arriva enfin devant le bureau.

**« Directeur Nolan » **Une plaque argentée avec un nom était sur la porte.

Elle décida de frapper, non sans étant un peu nerveuse.

« Entrez. »

Elle tourna la clinche dorée et ouvrit la porte. Elle y découvrit une énorme pièce avec une grande fenêtre qui prenait la moitié du mur. Un bureau un chêne était disposé en face d'elle. Deux chaises se présentaient devant le bureau.

Elle leva le regard et vit un homme, appuyé sur sa chaise derrière le bureau.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle… ? » Commença-t-il.

« Swan. Emma Swan. Je suis nouvelle. On m'a dit que je devais passer chez vous. »

« Ah oui, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous. »

Elle prit place sur la chaise que le directeur lui avait montrée et attendit qu'il commence.

« Hé bien Mademoiselle, permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à l'Université d'Hampton. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« J'ai lu votre dossier et je dois vous avouer que je suis étonné. » Continua-t-il. « Vous avez parfaitement réussi toutes vos années. Vous avez toujours eu un comportement irréprochable. Et l'année dernière vous avez commencé Psychologie. Vous en avez du courage. »

« Je suis motivée. »

« Et je m'en réjouis. »

« … »

« Maintenant je dois vous expliquer quelques petites règles pour que l'année se déroule bien pour tout le monde. »

« … »

« Vous commencez les cours à 8 h. Vous avez une pause de 12 h à 13 h. Le restaurant Granny's est mis à disposition de tout les étudiants. Vous terminez vos cours à 16 h. A moins que votre horaire ne vous le permette, vous n'aurez pas plus de temps libre entre le cours. »

« Très bien. »

« Ensuite, je dois vous mettre au courant des horaires du Campus. Evidemment, les portes sont toujours ouvertes. Vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre quand bon vous semble, à condition de ne déranger personne. »

« … »

« Certains de vos professeurs sont chargés de faire les nuits. Ne vos étonnez donc pas si vous en croisez un après les cours. »

« D'accord. »

« Comme vous avez pu le voir, dans votre chambre, vous ne possédez pas de douche. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. »

« Les douches sont au 2ème étage. Elles sont séparées. Vous pouvez y aller quand bon vous semble. Mais bien évidemment, n'y aller pa du matin. N'oubliez pas que vous ne vivez pas seule. »

« Oui ne vous en faites pas. »

« Aussi, comme je vous l'ai dit, vos professeurs dorment non loin de vous. Ils vont donc se laver au même endroit que vous. »

« … »

« Il y a une professeur pour les filles et un pour les garçons. Ce sont les mêmes professeurs qui logent la nuit durant la semaine. »

« Très bien. »

« Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Profitez de vos jours de congés car après demain, les cours reprennent. »

« Merci. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, montrant à Emma qu'il était temps de partir.

« Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Egalement. »

Les deux jours passèrent très vite. Elle prit soin de ranger toute ses affaires comme elle le souhaitait.

La soirée était déjà presque terminée et Emma avait enfin fini de déballer ses affaires. Tout était à présent installé. Elle décidé de se préparer pour aller se laver.

« Hey blondinette tu vas où ? » Questionna Ruby.

« J'vais me laver ! » Lui répondit Emma.

En marchant jusqu'au douche, elle réfléchissait à la manière dont se déroulerait son année.

_« J'espère que pour une fois elle sera différente. » _pensa-t-elle.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et entra dans la pièce. Elle était encore humide. Emma remarqua tout de suite que les douches étaient en rangées, séparées par des murets. A son plus grand bonheur, chaque douche avait un petit rideau bleu qui permettait aux plus pudiques d'être à l'aise.

Elle entendit de l'eau couler venant de la douche du milieu. Puis l'eau s'arrêta. La blonde décida de s'approcher d'une douche voisine pour se laver mais elle fut vite arrêtée lorsqu'elle entendit le rideau s'ouvrir.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns sortit de la douche. Elle était grande, fine, la peau un peu bronzée. Elle ne portait qu'une petite serviette de bain mauve avec une plume dessus. Elle avait des yeux noisettes magnifique. Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnait un certain air. Elle était belle. Emma n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Avec autant de prestance et de tenue. Elle eût juste le temps d'apercevoir une petite cicatrice au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure à droite. Mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée par la réalité lorsque la fille en question sorti complètement du complexe des douches pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

« Bonsoir » Peina à dire Emma, qui était encore dans ses pensées.

« ... »

La brune la toisa du regard. Emma était complètement imobilisée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger, non, c'était parce qu'elle était intimidée.

Après quelques secondes, la brune la regarda intensément dans les yeux et vit à quel point elle faisait de l'effet à la blonde, ce qui la fit légèrement rire.

Emma put apercevoir le contentement de la brune. Elle fut attirée instantanément sur ses lèvres parfaites contenant un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

Quand Emma s'aperçu qu'elle lui bloquait un peu le chemin de la sortie, elle s'éloigna directement. Non sans réussir à décoller son regard de ses lèvres.

La brune enfin sortie, Emma souffla de soulagement. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? Et pourquoi lui avait-elle fait autant d'effet à peine au premier regard ? « _Il faut que je sache qui c'est. _» Pensa-t-elle.

Et tout au long de la soirée, Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette fille. Cette fille au regard si perçant qu'elle vous faire perdre vos moyens en quelques secondes.

Oooh oui, cette année serait bien plus différente que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

* * *

**Tadaaaa ! L'entrée de Regina dans l'histoire est donc comme ça :D Toujours aussi incroyable :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre Nocturne

**Hellooow everyone ! **

**Bon alors, il est 2h30 du matin et je suis toujours occupée à continuer la fic'... Qui n'avance pas vraiment en faire...**

**SOIT, voilà un 3ème chapitre ! Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée de faire ça mais bon... Maintenant c'est fait :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews (et pavés-reviews) ! Ca m'a fait super plaiz' :D Et merci à tous ceux qui Fav' ou Follow :D**

**Bon, j'arrête le blabla :D **

**£njoy **

* * *

Il devait être 3 h du matin quand Emma décida de sortir de sa chambre. Elle tourna le plus doucement possible la poignée mais malheureusement, elle réveillé Ruby.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! »

« J'arrive pas à dormir ! Je vais faire un tour, j'arrive »

« Tu vas te faire attraper ! »

« Mais nooon! »

« Bon, dépêche-toi alors ! » Termina Ruby, à moitié endormie.

« T'inquiète ! Rendors-toi Rube. »

« Mmmmh … Jjfjrijdsfdrqa»

Emma sourit en voyant que Ruby était retournée aussi vite dans son rêve qu'elle n'en était sortie. Elle passa la porte et prit soin de la fermer délicatement après elle.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant au milieu du couloir. Elle descendit le grand escalier et prit la décision de s'aventurer dans le couloir d'en face. Celui des professeurs.

Elle fit quelques pas mais, en entendant une porte s'ouvrir, elle fit vite demi-tour en pressant le pas (si pas, en courant).

Elle arriva in-extremis derrière un mur. Elle s'y colla. Elle apercevait en face d'elle le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ?! »_ se dit-elle en se giflant mentalement. Emma essayait tant bien que mal de retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venant de la fameuse porte se diriger en direction de l'escalier. Si elle ne bougeait pas, on ne la verrait pas.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus d'Emma jusqu'à l'atteindre. La personne continue quelque peu ses pas mais s'arrêta aussi sec. Emma avait les yeux fermés, priant pour qu'elle ne se retourne pas.

Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Dit une voix claire.

« … » Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de paraître normale. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Lorsqu'elle vit la personne en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène des douches. Elle avait reconnu cette silhouette.

La brune se tenait devant elle, une nuisette mauve la recouvrant, ses mains placées de part et d'autre de sa taille.

Emma leva le regard et vit le visage de la brune. Elle avait toujours son petit sourire malicieux en coin. Elle était obnubilée par son regard. Il était profond et perçant. Si perçant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle lisait en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Pardon… Euh… J-Je me suis perdue… » Tenta de répondre Emma.

« Votre couloir est pourtant juste en face. » Lui répondu la brune, levant un sourcil.

« Oui… »

« Que cherchiez-vous ? » La questionna.

« J'avais soif. J'essayais de trouver les cuisines. »

« Suivez-moi. »

Emma était étonnée par le ton que la brune avait employé. Un ton sévère et sec.

La brune continua son chemin et fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait la suivre.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, elles passèrent derrière celui-ci et arrivèrent devant une porte.

La brune l'ouvrit et entra. Emma fit de même.

Elles étaient maintenant dans une grande cuisine. Une longue table en acier était installée au milieu de la pièce. A droite de la porte se trouvait 2 énormes frigos. Le mur de gauche était rempli d'outils en tout genre. Des ustensiles étaient disposés de façon assez ingénieuse. Un fouet, des casseroles accrochées par taille,… Tout était parfait.

Le bruit de la cafetière la fit sursauter. Elle regarda en sa direction et vit que la brune se faisait du café.

« Ne prenez pas ceci pour une habitude, Mademoiselle. »

« … »

« Si vous êtes ici c'est uniquement parce que j'ai une insomnie. »

« … »

« Un café, je suppose ? »

« Euh…O-O-Oui s'il vous plait »

Après quelques secondes de silence, la brune prit 2 tasses dans le placard au dessus de la cafetière et les servit.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma doucement, plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle fut absorbée par la splendeur que la vue lui offrait même au beau milieu de la nuit, cette femme était magnifique.

« Tenez. »

« M-M-Merci… »

Leurs cafés terminé, la brune reprit la tasse d'Emma en main pour se diriger vers le lave-vaisselle. Elle y déposa les 2 tasses puis se releva.

Elle marcha en direction de la porte et Emma la suivi aussitôt.

Aucune des 2 parla durant les quelques minutes de marche.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, la brune se retournât vers Emma.

« Bonne nuit Mademoiselle. Soyez en force pour demain. » Lui dit-elle.

« Merci… V-V-Vous aussi… » Tenta-elle de dire.

« Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. » Répondit la brune en toisant, une fois de plus, Emma.

Elle peina à déglutir après cette réponse inattendue de la part de la brune.

Elles regagnèrent chacune leurs chambres. L'une avec une boule de stress au ventre, n'arrivant pas à croire les évènements qu'il venait de se passer, l'autre avec un sourire coquin au coin de la bouche.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! A demain pour de nouvelles surpriiiises :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rapprochement

**Helloooow Everyone! **

**Vous avez vu les 2 interviews avec Lana, Jennifer, Josh et Colin sur ABC aujourd'hui? :D**

**Bad day for me, today... Lana a répondu à aucun de mes Tweets :( Mais bon, vu le nombre de trucs qu'elle reçoit, c'est pas grave :D J'retenterai demain (comme chaque jour :p) **

**Voilà voilà!**

**£njoy **

* * *

Elles étaient toutes les 2 dans une pièce, la brune la regardait toujours avec ce petit air. Emma était debout, appuyée contre un bureau. La brune s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et vint placer ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, sur le bureau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Emma, le regard absorbé par les lèvres pulpeuses où un magnifique rouge s'y trouvait.

« Cela vous intéresse tant que ça ? » Répondit la brune.

Elle s'approche d'Emma, encore et encore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Chuuut, détend-toi, Emma. » Répondit la brune, continuant de s'approcher d'elle.

Emma pouvait percevoir du désir dans le regard de la brune mais celle-ci ne fit plus un geste. S'arrêtant net, il ne restait plus qu'il léger fil d'air entre Emma et la belle brune. Elles se regardèrent intensément. Leurs souffles devinrent saccadés, leurs regards intenses. Emma se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle en avait tellement envie. Envie de prendre possession de ces lèvres parfaites. Elle se risqua alors à s'approcher un peu plus de la brune afin de combler le vide qu'il était encore présent entre leurs lèvres. La brune posa doucement sa main derrière la nuque d'Emma en signe d'acceptation.

Ca-y-est, Emma y était. Son désir allait enfin être assouvit. Aucune des 2 ne pourraient tenir bien longtemps. Et puis enfin…

« EMMAAAAAA ! EMMAAAA BORDEL ! »

« Pourquoi tu cries ?! » Demanda Emma, en s'asseyant précipitamment.

« Mais enfin ! Sa fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle ! Il est presque 7h ! »

« Oh meeeerde ! »

« Et puis… Aussi… T'étais brûlante ! »

« … Comment ça… ? »

« Oui ! Tu étais toute rouge ! Et quand j'ai voulu te réveiller, ta peau était brûlante ! »

« Ah… » Se contenta de dire Emma, très gênée par la situation.

« Tu as rêvé de quoi, si je peux me permettre ? » Demanda Ruby, amusée.

« Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus. » Menti Emma.

« Hum… C'est cela oui ! Allez, bouge-toi, maintenant ! »

« Okay, okay. »

Emma alla rejoindre Ruby près de leur grande armoire commune. Elles s'habillèrent en peu de temps et il était maintenant temps de mettre leur touche « Maquillage ».

Ruby était habillée d'une courte jupe brune qui lui allait comme un gant. Ne faisant ni trop vulgaire, ni trop sainte-ni-touche. Elle avait une chemise à carreaux blanche et rouge. Les boutons étaient tous attachés, sauf 3 du dessus, pour laisser paraître un léger décolleté. Emma, elle, décida de s'habiller d'un top blanc, une veste en cuir rouge et d'un jeans.

Elles allèrent ensemble dans leur petite salle de bain où étaient présent, une toilette, un évier, une petite armoire blanche et un grand miroir.

Après avoir commencé à se maquiller, Ruby ne laissa pas passer l'occasion d'interroger Emma à nouveau.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda la blonde

« Toujours pas décidée à me raconter ton rêve torride ? » Répliqua Ruby en rigolant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'en rappelait plus ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais on ne me la fait pas à moi ! »

« Bon, ok, je m'en souviens. Mais tu ne sauras pas ! » Continua Emma en tirant la langue vers Ruby.

« Aaaaanh ok. J'ai compris. »

« T'as compris quoi ? »

« En fait, tu as rêvé de moi c'est ça ?

« Heiiiiin ?! »

« Bah oui, c'est évident. Ma beauté ta perturbée et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de penser à faire des choses par très catholique avec ta colocataire ! »

« Rubyyyy ! »

Elles partirent dans un énorme fou rire, à en aller jusqu'aux larmes.

8 h était vite arrivé.

Les étudiants se dirigèrent tous dans la salle commune où une réunion se tiendrait quelques minutes plus tard.

Ruby et Emma étaient entrées dans la salle avec un petit groupe devant elle et avaient vite pris place au milieu de la salle.

Les professeurs arrivèrent très vite à tour de rôle. Le directeur se positionna devant le pupitre et commença son discours habituel.

Les 2 amies étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'Emma daigna enfin tourner la tête vers l'assemblée de professeurs.

Elle était là.

Elle était là, habillée d'un tailleur noir et des hauts talons mesurant bien 10 cm.

Le directeur Nolan fit la présentation des professeurs et, à chaque fois, les invitait à faire un petit discours. Tout les professeurs étaient passés, il n'en restait plus qu'un.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, permettez-moi maintenant de vous présenter notre dernier professeur, Mademoiselle Regina Mills. Votre nouveau professeur de Psychologie. »

* * *

**TADAAAAA !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mademoiselle Mills

**Hellooow everyone!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien :D Aaah j'ai trop hâte d'être en Juin pour aller à la Convention :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews, fav' et follows... Sa me fait trop plaisir :D**

**Je sais que vous trouvez mes chapitres assez courts... Et j'en suis désolée :( J'ai essayé de faire plus long pour les prochains :)**

**1ère menace reçue, je crois que ça ne sera pas la dernière :D**

**£njoy **

* * *

« Q-Q-Quoi ?! » Balbutiât Emma.

« Un problème Emma ? » Demande Ruby.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort.

« Euh… Je… Non non. »

« Emmaaaaaa ? »

« Bon ok… Mais tu gardes ça pour toi d'accord ? »

« Promis ! T'inquiètes, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Bon euh, en fait… »

« Alleeeez, accouche ! »

« Plus bas, Ruby ! »

« Pardon, pardon… Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Bon, en fait… C'est d'elle que j'ai rêvé… »

« QUOI ?! » Cria Ruby.

« Tais-tooooi ! »

« Pardon… Alors dis-moi… C'est donc avec elle que tu faisais des choses pas très...? » Répondit Ruby en souriant.

« … » Emma ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

« Mais attend… Comment tu la connais ? »

« En fait je ne la connais pas vraiment… Je l'ai croisée hier soir dans les douches et… »

« Dans les… Dans les DOUCHES ?! »

« OUI ! Dans les douches, oui ! J'y rentrais et elle en sortait. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non attend ! »

« Attend, je commence à comprendre pourquoi hier soir tu es revenue complètement déboussolée. » S'exclama Ruby.

« Oui, bon, soit. Tu te souviens que je suis partie prendre l'air cette nuit… ? »

« Euh oui… »

« Et bien je l'aie vue. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui… En fait c'est plutôt elle qui m'a vue… J'ai voulu me cacher mais en vain… »

« Tu as voulu te… Quoi ?! » Dit Ruby en rigolant.

« Oui bon, soit. Elle est arrivée et comme elle n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir, on a été prendre un café ? »

« Un café ? A 3 h du matin ? Sérieusement ? »

« OUI ! »

« … »

« Ruby… Cette femme est complètement, totalement et incroyablement sublime ! »

« Je sais… C'est ma 2ème année ici et elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivée. Cette femme m'a toujours intriguée… »

Regina Mills continua tant bien que mal son discours mais elle eût bien facile à remarquer les 2 filles en train de papoter. Elle essaya d'y faire abstraction de mieux possible.

« Cette femme, Regina Mills… On va l'avoir en cours n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Emma.

« Héééé oui belle blonde, tu vas voir la torride Madame Mills tout les jours. » Répondit Ruby en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Sérieux ? Oh noooooon. »

Emma essaya de camoufler les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« Elle est sévère. Mais tu dois t'en douter vu que tu as eu un moment d'intimité avec elle… ! » Dit Ruby sur un ton enjoué.

« Rubyyyyy s'il te plait ! »

« Mesdemoiselles ? Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

La voix de Regina Mills résonna dans toute la salle.

Les 2 concernées se retournèrent vers elle et virent son regard. Il était sévère, froid et sans sentiment. Cette femme se tenait droite devant le pupitre.

Emma s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège quand elle vit le regard de Regina se poser sur elle. Elle peina à la regarder dans les yeux mais le fît tout de même.

Le regard celle-ci avait changé en se posant sur Emma. Il était plus doux. Un léger sourire put apparaître, le même sourire présent aux douches, la veille. Ce sourire coquin mit Emma dans l'embarras si vite qu'elle peina à retrouvée une respiration normale.

Après quelques secondes, Regina détacha enfin son regard et entreprit de poursuivre son discours.

« Emma… Ca va ? »

« … Euh… J'sais pas trop, là… »

« Tu sais, j'ai vu comment elle t'a regardé. J'ai déjà vu ce regard. »

« Et ? »

« Et ? Et elle te désire, Emma. Sa crève les yeux. »

« … » Emma rougit instantanément à la phrase prononcée par Ruby.

« Et tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Bon, ok, j'avoue. Mais tu l'as vue, aussi ? Elle est magnifique ! »

« Oooh oui, j'ai vu ! J'ai même VU ! »

« … De quoi… Tu… Tu as… Vous avez… ? » Demanda Emma, les yeux écarquillés.

« Noooon, jamais. Même si je t'avoue que ça ne ma déplairait pas vraiment… »

« Bon, alors ? »

« C'était l'année passée. J'allais me laver et il n'y avait personne. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Et bien, en sortant de la douche, j'ai vu Regina entrer dans une des douches. Elle venait de retirer son essuie. »

« Et ? » Répondit Emma, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Elle a un corps MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Bon… Je ne l'aie vue que quelque seconde mais tout de même ! »

« Elle t'a vue ? »

« Heureusement pour moi, non ! »

« … »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Emma se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'il ne s'était rien passée entre Ruby et Regina.

La réunion se termina rapidement et les élèves sortirent à tour de rôle. Certains professeurs étaient encore présents sur la scène et une voix interpella Emma.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Emma reconnu immédiatement la voix. Celle de Regina Mills. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait mais préféra tout de même se retourner.

« Oui, vous. » Continua Regina.

Emma s'immobilisa en sentant le regard pesant de la brune. Elle s'avança plus lentement que ce qu'elle ne voulait. _« Reste calme ! Surtout, respire ! Reste calme ! Parle normalement ! Respire ! »_ Pensa Emma. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle avait peur. Elle était intimidée, ça, c'était sur. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ?

« Et bien je ne vous félicites pas. »

« … »

« Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

« Emma Swan. »

« Mademoiselle Swan, j'espère pour vous que si vous m'avez comme professeur, vous daignerez être un peu plus attentive. »

« Oui. »

« Et j'espère ne plus vous recroisez dans les couloirs à des heures si tardives, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« … »

« Bien, bonne journée. »

Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la brune lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour regagner la porte.

_« W-W-Waw… »_

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre :D A demaaaain _**


	6. Chapter 6 : Retard

**Helloooow everyone! **

***Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle poste si tôt?* Et bien tout simplement parce que, comme vous le savez tous, c'est le Spring Premier de OUAT ce soir! **

**Et puis aussi, Lana fait un (ou plutôt 2) LiveTweet aujourd'hui. (Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, nos heures pour le LT seront 22h et 1 h du matin!)**

**Donc je serais occupé à tweeter, tweeter, tweeter, tweeter, tweeter :D**

**J'ai essayer de faire ce chapitre plus long ! (dites-vous qu'encore hier, il faisait la moitié du texte de maintenant)**

**Je ne pense pas poster un autre chapitre demain car si je le fais, vous m'en voudrez de vous faire attendre une semaine! (je peux pas en dire plus :D)... C'est à vous de voir...**

**£njoy**

* * *

Quand elle fut enfin sortie de la salle, Regina sortit prendre l'air. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle avait peiné à continuer son discours quand elle vit Emma non loin d'elle. Elle avait senti des palpitation, son coeur commençait à s' tout son discours, elle avait eu bien du mal à ne pas regarder la blonde. Evidemment elle l'avait en toute discrétion. Quand quand elle la vit entrain de parler à Ruby, un sentiment nouveau apparût. De la haine ? De la jalousie ?

Elle sortit de son sac un paquet de cigarettes et en prit une. Sortit ensuite son briquet sur lequel était gravé « R & D ». Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle l'avait mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer.

Elle la fuma en repenssant aux évènements qui venaient de se produire.

Pour Ruby et Emma, le temps de midi se déroula au Granny's. Emma laissa rentrer Ruby la 1ère et passa après elle.

L'endroit était agréable. De petites tables étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce et le comptoir de trouvait à droite.

« Ruby ! » Commença la vieille dame.

« Grand-mère ! Ca va ? »

« Pour une 1ère journée, plutôt bien, oui. Tiens, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? »

« Grand-mère, voici Emma. Emma, grand-mère. C'est elle qui partage ma chambre. »

« Oh et bien, ravie de faire ta connaissance, Emma ! »

« Moi aussi, Madame. »

« Oooh ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Contente-toi d'un Granny. » Continua-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

« Bon… Grand-mère, on n'a pas toute la vie devant nous donc... »

« J'arrive tout de suite pour la commande les filles ! »

Ruby poussa Emma vers une table, ce qui la fit légèrement rire. Une fois assise, elles prirent leur commande et continuèrent leur discussion.

« Bon alors, tu comptes faire quoi avec l'Evil Queen ? »

« Avec qui ? »

« Rhooo, Regina ! »

« Pourquoi tu l'a appelée comme ça ? » Demanda Emma, d'un air intrigué.

« Parce qu'elle est sévère, droite, intransigeante mais incroyablement sexy ! »

« Ah… D'accord ! » Répondit Emma, avec un grand sourire.

Granny leur apporta leur commande peu de temps après. Ruby se contenta de manger une salade alors qu'Emma en profita pour manger un double Cheeseburger.

« T'avais si faim que ça ? » Questionna Ruby.

« Jgfhdrfiofjerpjgr »

« HEIN ? » Dit Ruby en rigolant.

Emma termina d'avaler et réessaya.

« Je mange pour ne pas penser à elle. » Reprit-elle.

« Et ça fonctionnes ? »

« Pas vraiment non… »

Il était l'heure. Les cours allaient commencer pour de bon. Au programme : 3 heures de Psychologie.

Emma redoutait évidemment le moment où elle devrait rentrer dans la classe et croiser le regard de Regina.

Elles marchaient toutes les 2 dans le couloir quand soudain, Emma sentit une boule à son ventre.

« Ru-Ruby… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'crois que j'ai trop mangé. »

« Hahaha tu m'étonnes, après avoir mangé 2 Cheeseburger, tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en sortir indemne ? »

« C'est pas drôle ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non non, ça va aller. Toi, va à ton cours, on se rejoint après. »

« Bon… D'accord… »

Ruby partit dans le couloir où était sa classe et Emma courut vers les toilettes.

A peine après y être entrée, Emma régurgita tout son repas. Il fallu quelque minutes pour qu'elle ai terminé et reprenne ses esprits.

Elle se lava les mains et la bouche à l'évier. S'essuya et sortit.

_« Oh meeerde ! Pas aujourd'hui ! »_ Pensa Emma. Elle était en retard. Elle courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'entrer, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas provenant de l'intérieur, elle sentit le stress monter.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, c'était Regina.

Elle repoussa Emma vers l'extérieur, s'avança et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« N'avez-vous donc pas compris ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? » Commença Regina, essayant d'être aussi imperturbable que possible.

« Pardon mais je ne… »

« Non, taisez-vous. Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses.

« … »

« Vous irez vous expliquez avec le directeur Nolan. »

« Quoi ? Non s'il vous plait… ! »

« N'essayez pas de discuter, c'est peine perdu. Vous ne rentrerez pas dans ma classe tant que vous n'aurez pas été de voir. »

« Mais je… »

« Sa suffit ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une classe qui m'attend. »

« Très bien. »

Regina lui tourna le dos et rentra dans le local, laissant Emma complètement abasourdie. Certes, elle n'avait pas à être en retard, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute !

_« Elle est complètement tarée ! »_ Se dit-elle en reculant.

Non, non Regina n'était pas folle. Elle appréhendait seulement le fait de devoir revoir Emma, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps.

Emma marcha quelque peu hésitante à se présenter chez le directeur.

Elle passa devant la classe de Ruby, regarda par la vitre et la vit. Ruby la remarqua tout de suite. Qui traînerait dans les couloirs le 1er jour de cours ?

« M-M-Madame ? »

« Uh... ? » Répondit son professeur de français.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes s'il-vous-plait ? »

« Déjà, Mademoiselle ? »

« Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien... » prétexta-t-elle.

Le professeur lui fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à quitter le cours. Ruby se rua vers la porte et accéléra le pas afin de rattraper Emma.

« Héééé ! Emma ! »

Emma se retourna et la vit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ruby ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! »

« Mills m'a virée de son cours... »

« Q-Q-Quoi ? Mais... Mais comment c'est possible ? »

« Je suis arrivée 5 minutes en retard, j'ai été retenue plus longtemps que prévu aux toilettes... »

« ... »

« Je dois aller chez le directeur ! Tu te rends compte ! Dès le 1er jour ! »

« Ooooh ma chérie ! »

Ruby s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la blonde accepta immédiatement.

« Elle a un sérieux problème ! » Continua Emma.

« Je sais pas si elle a un problème, mais il se passe un truc entre elle et toi ! Ca, c'est sûr ! »

La blonde ne répondit pas, trop en colère.

Aux bouts de secondes, Ruby détacha son étreinte et regarda Emma.

« Ecoute belle blonde, j'vais devoir retourner en cours, moi ! J'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien... Si je traîne trop, elle enverra quelqu'un à mes trousses ! » Plaisanta Ruby.

Elle sourit légèrement. Cette fille avait un sens de l'humour hors de commun. Elle était si attachante.

Emma la regarda partir et prit ensuite la direction du bureau du directeur.

* * *

**AAAAH, Once Upon A Time recommeeeeence ! :D *Heureuse***


	7. Chapter 7 : Mission Gold

**Hello everyone! **

**Rhooo c'était long cette semaine! Je voulais trop être à aujourd'hui pour pouvoir poster :D**

**Au sinon, j'ai pas eu de réponse de Lana :'( Mais bon, NEVER GIVE UP!**

**Merci pour vos fav's, reviews, etc! 3 **

**Donc voilà un autre chapitre ;) **

**£njoy **

* * *

« Entrez. »

Emma abaissa légèrement la clinche et entra dans le bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle. »

« Monsieur, je… »

« Je pensais qu'étant donné votre passé scolaire plutôt excellent, je n'aurais pas à vous revoir d'aussitôt. Et pourtant, vous voilà. »

« … »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Mademoiselle Mills m'a envoyée ici. »

« Tiens donc, et pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Je suis arrivée en retard. »

« Et comment cela se fait-il ? »

« J'ai mal digérer mon repas de midi… »

« Oh… Heum… Oui, je vois. Et elle vous a envoyé ici juste pour cette raison ? »

« Euh, oui. »

David Nolan fût étonné de la raison pour laquelle Emma était présente. Il s'attendait évidemment une raison plus importante. Emma constata vite son incompréhension grâce à un petit haussement de sourcil de la part de celui-ci.

« Bien… Comme c'est la rentrée et que vous ne m'avez pas encore posé de problème… C'est oublié. »

« Q-Q-Quoi ? »

« A moins que vous ne préfèreriez être collée ? » Continua-t-il en souriant.

« Ah non non. M-M-Merci… Enfin… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai compris. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« … »

« Allez, retournez en cours ! » Termina-t-il en lui adressant un sourire des plus sympathiques.

« Merci. Aurevoir. »

Elle sortit du bureau plutôt décontractée. Mais son humeur changea bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait retourner en cours.

Elle ralentit le pas, encore et encore, sentant qu'elle s'approchait du local.

Quand elle atteignit enfin la porte, elle entendit la voix de Regina.

« On connaît déjà jusqu'à un certain point un peuple, sa manière de penser ou de comprendre, quand on connaît sa langue, non pas qu'il y ait deux logiques, mais sur un même thème on peut exécuter une foule de variations. C'est ainsi que la langue américaine avec sa cons... »

Emma frappa à la porte et attendit une nouvelle fois.

« Oui. »

Elle entra. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, ce qui la dérangeait fortement.

« Alors… Déjà de retour ? »

« Euh, oui… Monsieur Nolan m'a dit que je pouvais revenir. »

« Très bien, allez vous asseoir. »

Emma alla s'asseoir à l'endroit que Regina désignait du bout du doigt. Elle sorti son bloc de feuille et commença à écouter le cours.

« Très bien. L'extrait que je viens de vous lire sera le sujet de votre 1ère interrogation. Elle se fera dès demain. »

« Q-Q-Quoi ?! » Réclamèrent certains élèves.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? »

« … »

« Vous n'êtes plus dans la cours des petits, jeunes gens. » Continua-t-elle en prenant un ait hautain.

« … »

« Vous êtes chanceux que je vous prévienne. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Désormais, les interrogations seront faites par surprise. Aucune date convenue. Si vous voulez réussir votre option, vous ne devrez pas vous contentez de « relire » de temps en temps. »

Les élèves ne répondirent plus, ne voulant pas avoir à subir une seconde colère de la part de Regina.

Le cours se termina sans problème. Malgré quelques chuchotements, Regina était assez contente de ce 1er jour de cours.

16 h sonna enfin la fin des cours pour tout le monde. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et se dirigèrent tous vers la porte.

« Mademoiselle ? »

_« Oh nooon, pas moi ! Pitié pas moi ! »_ Pensa Emma.

Elle se retourna, vit que c'était à elle que Regina s'adressait. La brune lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à son bureau et attendit que tout le monde soit sortit pour fermer la porte.

« Je ne tolèrerai plus un second retard, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Oui mais c'est parce que j'… »

« Ah, parce que vous croyez que je suis disposée à entendre vos excuses ? » Dit-elle en l'arrêtant.

« … »

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eu un blanc. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était à présent calmée et la brune aussi.

Elle leva la tête et vit que Regina la fixait intensément. Elle plongeât alors son regard dans le sien, jusqu'à s'y perdre.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Son regard l'avait complètement envouté.

Pour la troisième fois, Emma y percevait du désir. Elle se retint pour ne pas s'approcher de la brune, ce qui fût un effort totalement surhumain.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son regard intense la bouleversait. Il la bouleversait tellement qu'une fois de plus, elle se sentait comme paralysée.

La brune s'approcha lentement d'elle, toujours en ayant son regard plongé dans celui d'Emma. Pour la 1ère fois, Regina s'autorisa à regarder les lèvres de la blonde. Elle le sentait, elle commençait à craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'embrasser la blonde, pas déjà. Mais elle en avait tellement envie. Et elle savait qu'Emma le voulait aussi.

Elle s'approcha encore et encore.

Lorsque leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Emma retint son souffle. Elle sentait le corps de la brune contre elle. Et tout d'un coup, une chaleur l'envahit instantanément.

Regina leva alors doucement sa main droite et parcourut la gorge de la blonde de bas en haut avec son index jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Elle réussi alors à percevoir un léger gémissement qui se formait dans la gorge de la blonde.

« Soyez à l'heure la prochaine fois, Miss Swan. » Finit-elle enfin par dire.

Elle se recula, laissant une Emma complètement déboussolée par les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

Emma le savait. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Regina en avait eu envie. L'envie de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Et elle ne réussi pas à cacher le fait qu'elle aussi, le voulait.

Regina prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

Après quelques secondes, Emma fit de même et regagnât sa chambre où Ruby l'attendait.

« Bah alors t'en a mis du temps pour arriver ! »

Emma ne répondit pas, s'asseyant simplement sur le lit de sa colocataire.

« M'enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

« Ruby… J'ai un problème. »

« Ce ne serait pas avec l'Evil Queen par hasard ? » Questionna Ruby en rigolant.

« Ooooh oui, c'est avec elle. »

« … »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je vais aller la voir ce soir. »

« Q-Q-Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue ?! Je te rappelle qu'il y a un autre éducateur, Gold ! »

« Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Explique… » Répondit Ruby en s'asseyant au fond de son lit.

« Il faudrait que tu distraies Gold, seulement pendant quelques minutes. »

« Et toi ? »

« Avant que tu lui parle, je serais en bas des escaliers. Et une fois que tu l'auras intercepté dans notre couloir, je me dépêcherai pour monter les escaliers d'en face et entrer dans la chambre de Regina. »

« Mais pour quoi faire ?! »

« Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Très bien » Continua Ruby. « J'aime devoir faire des choses comme ça ! Sa change des interros à réviser toute la nuit ! » Termina-t-elle.

« C'est sûr que passer du temps avec Gold est beaucoup plus intéressant ! »

Elles partirent dans un fou rire qui dura quelques bonnes minutes.

Mais Emma le savait, la soirée risquait d'être longue avant de pouvoir parler à Regina.

* * *

**Voilà tout les mondes! **


	8. Chapter 8 : Premier Baiser

**Hello everyone!**

**Bon, ce chapitre est assez akward... J'ai vraiment hésité à le poster. J'ai changé et rechangé le texte jusqu'à ce que je me dise "Ouai c'est bon, laisse comme ça..."**

**Thanks pour vos reviews, follow et fav' ! Ca me fait toujours trop plaisir de voir ça !**

**Ce chapitre est assez court, je sais... Mais le prochain fait le double :D **

**Voilà voilà... **

***NDA = Note De l'Auteur**

**£njoy**

* * *

Le moment venu, Emma était enfin fin prête. Elle avait pensé et repensé à ce qu'elle dirait à Regina et en avait fait part à Ruby.

« Et bien Emma, tu as même réussi à me donner chaud avec ton discours ! »

« Avoue, si ça aurait été toi, tu aurais dit oui ? »

Elles rigolèrent à plein poumon avant de reprendre leur esprits et de permettre à Ruby de répondre.

« Ecoute coquine, déjà, si ça aurait été moi, tu serais déjà dans mon lit ! »

Et elles repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire.

23 h : Emma sortit de sa chambre et alla se positionner en bas de l'escalier, légèrement contre le mur pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse la voir.

Gold sorti quelques instants après pour fumer sa cigarette. Ruby l'intercepta quand il passa devant sa porte.

« Monsieur Gold ? »

« Euh, oui Ruby ? »

« Voilà, en fait je voudrais savoir si… »

Emma se précipita dans les escaliers afin d'atteindre la chambre de Regina.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait percevoir de la musique provenant de sa chambre. Une chanson qu'elle aimait particulièrement : Dark Horse – Katy Perry feat Juicy J. Elle la connaissait pas cœur.

_**NDA : J'ai écouté la chanson en écrivant ce passage et après avoir fini, je l'ai relu en la réécoutant, je dois dire que je trouve ça pas mal de rajouter une musique. :D**_

**« Make me your Aphrodite »**

_« Fais de moi ton aphrodite »_

**« Make me your one and only »**

_« Fais de moi ta seule et unique »_

**« Don't make me your enemy »**

_« Ne fais pas de moi ton ennemi »_

**« Your enemy ****»**

_«__Ton ennemi__ »_

**« Your enemy****»**

_«__Ton ennemi __»_

Emma ouvra la porte d'un coup sec. Elle vit Regina petite tenue. Elle portait juste un short et un petit haut en soie.

Regina la regarda avec incompréhension. Que pouvait bien elle faire ici ?

Emma la regarda de haut en bas avec envie.

**« ****So you wanna play with magic ****»**

_« __Donc tu veux jouer avec la magie __»_

**« ****Boy, you should know whatcha falling for ****»**

_« __Mec, tu devrais savoir ou tu tomberas __»_

**« ****Baby do you dare to do this**** »**

_« __Bébé oserai tu faire ca ? __»_

Oh oui elle oserait.

**« '****Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse ****»**

_« __Car je suis entrain de venir a toi en Cheval Noir __»_

Elle avait pourtant tout préparé de A à Z. Son discours était parfait et il tenait la route.

Le discours où elle avouait à Regina qu'elle avait envie d'elle.

Et qu'elle savait que c'était réciproque, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas le nier plus longtemps.

**« ****Are you ready for, ready for ****»**

_« __Et tu prêt pour, prêt pour ?__ »_

**« ****A perfect storm, perfect storm ****»**

_« __Une parfaite tempête, parfaite tempête __»_

**« ****Cause once you're mine, once you're mine****»**

_« __Car une fois que t'es mien, une fois que t'es mien__»_

Malgré tout ça, ses efforts tombèrent à l'eau à la vue de cette magnifique brune. Elle s'avança vers elle avec conviction. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Tant pis pour le blabla.

**«****There's no going back ****»**

_« __il n'y a plus de retour __»__  
_

Elle prit Regina par la taille, la pressant contre elle. Et là, leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ce fût comme une implosion. Regina tentât d'abord de repousser son étreinte mais changea vite d'avis. Elle agrippa avec force les cheveux d'Emma, ce qui la fît légèrement gémir. Elles avaient enfin ce qu'elles voulaient, ce qu'elles désiraient.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

La musique était devenue un bruit de fond. Elles n'entendaient que leurs respirations saccadées.

Le baiser d'Emma était tout d'abord timide, hésitant sur la réaction de la belle brune. Mais c'est celle-ci qui entreprit d'approfondir les choses. Elle passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour légèrement toucher celles d'Emma. Cette dernière ne se fît pas priée pour accepter et fît de même. Il devînt alors plus envieux, un peu plus brutal. Leurs langues commencèrent un balai des plus magnifiques.

Elle laissa ces quelques secondes à Emma pour reprendre de l'air et fît de même. Sentant le désir monter entre elles, Regina poussa Emma contre le mur et se colla à elle. Elles reprirent enfin où elles s'étaient arrêtée.

Regina décolla légèrement ses lèvres de celles d'Emma. Elle plongeât son regard dans celle de la blonde. Elle y voyait du désir, tellement de désir. Elle mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure d'Emma, ce qui la fît gémir un peu plus fort que les précédents.

Elles avaient enfin ce qu'elles désiraient.

* * *

**Voilà... Bon, j'ai test un nouveau truc hein, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9 : Première nuit

**Hello everyone!**

**Bon, je poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui car je n'ai pas le temps de faire ça ce soir.**

**Pour ce chapitre, s'il-vous-plait, soyez cléments, je n'ai jamais écrit de Rating M. Ca a été assez dure mais j'ai fini par le terminer! **

**Il est particulièrement long, c'est vrai. *PourUneFois!* x)**

**J'vous dit donc à vendredi prochain pour la suite ;)**

**RATING M**

**£njoy**

* * *

La blonde décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle poussa Regina sur le lit. Elle se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et continua de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Emma.. » Tenta de dire Regina.

Mais la blonde fît mine de rien et continua de l'embrasser. Elle descendit petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre son cou.

Emma leva légèrement sa main droite, la plaça près du coup de Regina pour le faire tourner un peu plus, ce qui fît gémir la brune.

« Emma… Attend… »

Elle releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Regina ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était un professeur et Emma son élève. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser la blonde continuer mais elle avait bien du mal à l'arrêter.

« Non rien. » Répondit Regina avant d'embrasser à nouveau la blonde.

La température augmentait au fur et à mesure. Regina décida d'enlever le léger t-shirt que portait Emma. Elle déposa doucement ses mains sur la taille de la blonde, les remontant petit à petit. Emma leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. La brune jeta le vêtement par terre et embrassa de nouveau Emma. Elle reposa ses mains dans le dos d'Emma. Sa peau était si douce. Elle fît de petit cercles avant de descendre plus bas, de poser ses mains sur ses fesses et de les serrer. Ce qui fît immédiatement réagir Emma qui retint un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre.

Emma décolla ses lèvres de la brune et la regarda avec passion. Regina ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Dit-le moi. » Dit Emma.

« Te dire quoi ? » Continua Regina, en la regardant avec un désir grandissant dans son regard.

« Dis-moi que tu en as envie, Regina. »

Regina hésita quelques instants mais la décision fut vite prise.

Elle prit Emma et la retourna sur le dos, de façon à inverser leur position.

« Oh oui Miss Swan, j'ai envie de vous. J'ai tellement envie de vous que je pourrais vous faire l'amour toute la nuit. » Dit Regina en s'approchant de l'oreille d'Emma avec une voix rauque.

Cette voix bouleversa complètement Emma.

« Alors fais-le ! »

La brune se mis à califourchon sur Emma. Celle-ci en profita pour également lui retirer son tissue en soie. Une fois fait, elle pu voir une poitrine parfaitement rebondie et des tétons durcit par l'excitation. Elle en prit un en main ce qui fit gémir Regina. La brune avait une main dans les cheveux d'Emma et une autre qui commençait à être baladeuse. Elle descendit jusque le boxer d'Emma et passa sa main par-dessus. Celui-ci était bien mouillé, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle décida de passer sa main en dessous et commença à bouger lentement, et puis de plus en plus vite. Emma ne sut se retenir et laissa un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Elle commença à bouger au même rythme que la main de Regina pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait. Mais Regina ralentit et regarda Emma et avança sa tête près d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. C'était LE point sensible de la blonde et maintenant Regina le savait. Elle continua à l'embrasser et quand elle sentit qu'Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle entra en elle. Emma ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle mordit fortement sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un goût métallique dans sa bouche.

Elle sentait l'orgasme monter en elle quand Regina y introduisit un 2ème doigt. Pour étouffer le gémissement grandissant d'Emma, Regina l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes sans jamais arrêter ses vas-et-viens. Quand Emma atteignit enfin le 7ème ciel, elle se sentit comme délivrée.

« Re…Regina… » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions mais étaient bien déterminées à ne pas s'arrêter là.

Elle retourna la brune pour qu'elle soit de nouveau en dessous, ce qui fît sortir un hoquet de surprise de la bouche de cette dernière. Emma descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ses seins. Elle en prit un dans la main qu'elle commença à masser et l'autre dans la bouche. Regina commença à gémir non sans faire un peu de bruit, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Emma, au contraire. Elle descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le short de la brune. Elle le retira violemment et le jeta au sol. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes de Regina et vint ensuite déposer ses mains sur la taille de Regina. Elle commença à toucher délicatement son sexe du bout de sa langue et continua comme ça encore quelques minutes. Regina n'en pouvait plus. Elle agrippa la chevelure blonde d'Emma pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait accélérer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Regina sentit l'orgasme monter en elle et fit aller son bassin en rythme avec la langue d'Emma.

« E-E-Emma… S'il te plait… »

La blonde décida qu'il était temps, vu le sexe de Regina largement mouillé, ainsi que les draps. Elle introduisit d'un coup 2 doigts en elle, ce qui fit faire un petit cri de la part de la brune. Elle continua comma ça plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina sentit que c'était le moment. Au moment ou Regina eu son orgasme, la blonde n'arrêta pas pour autant son geste, au contraire, elle l'accéléra pour faire durer le plaisir à la brune.

« Emma… C'était tellement bon… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Une fois qu'elles eurent reprit leur s esprits, Emma vint s'allonger à côté de Regina, pensant commencer sa nuit. Mais la brune en décida autrement et se repositionna au dessus de la blonde.

« Alors, on est déjà fatiguée, Miss Swan ? »

« C'est le professeur, Mademoiselle Mills. » Dit-elle dans une voix tellement sensuelle que Regina eut du mal à déglutir.

Elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagne toutes les deux et s'endormirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

Il était 6 heures du matin quand Regina se réveilla. Elle voulu se lever mais fut vite ralentie par des courbatures dans tout le corps.

Elle tourna la tête vers Emma et tout lui revint en tête. Elle venait de passer une nuit avec Emma Swan, son élève. Elles avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit sans jamais être rassasiées.

Elle se leva du lit, enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Arrivée devant le miroir, elle se regarda. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et essaya de réfléchir.

_« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai couché avec mon élève ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » _Se dit-elle.

Elle entendit alors le lit craqué. Emma était réveillée. Elle alla de suite la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

« Alors, bien dormi, Mademoiselle Mills ? » Lui dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

« Emma… Ecoute… C'était une erreur… » Répondit Regina.

« QUOI ?! T'es sérieuse ?! Tu me dis ça après la nuit qu'on vient de passée ?! »

« Emma…. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit hier soir… Je devais être fatiguée et… »

« Non Regina tu ne l'étais pas, pas après tout ce que tu as fait. Ne me sors pas cette excuse là »

« Emma… »

« Tu sais quel est le problème ?! C'est que tu as peur ! »

« Quoi ?! Non mais je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! »

Elle l'avait vouvoyée… Elle l'avait vouvoyée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ? Emma ne comprenait plus.

« Et tu crois que c'est en me vouvoyant que tu vas oublier la nuit qu'on vient de passer ensemble ?! »

« C'était UNE ERREUR ! »

« Ca ne l'était pas ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Depuis la 1ère fois qu'on s'est vue, tu en avais envie ! Alors ne me dit pas que c'était une erreur ! Sa se serait passé tôt ou tard de toute façon ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Regina avait prit un ton sec, sans sentiment.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre vos affaires et aller dans votre chambre. » Continua-t-elle.

Emma n'essaya même pas de lui répondre. Elle avait compris que pour l'instant, elle n'était pas disposée à parler.

Elle ramassa ses affaires qui étaient sur le sol, se rhabilla et partit sans jeter un regard à la brune.

Une fois Emma dehors, Regina s'assit sur son lit. Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment la fatigue qui avait fait qu'elle s'était laissé faire. Non, au fond d'elle-même elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas revivre une histoire qui finirait mal comme avec Daniel. Elle ne voulait plus perdre un être cher. Pas encore une fois, ça lui avait fait tant de mal que si sa se reproduisait, elle n'aurait plus la force de combattre.

Elle se recoucha sur son lit et se cacha sous les couvertures pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient.

De son côté, Emma était rentrée dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais Ruby ne dormait pas, elle cru que la blonde s'était fait avoir pas Gold et voulait attendre son retour.

Quand elle vit les yeux rouges d'Emma, elle comprit tout de suite et lui ouvrit les bras afin qu'elle vienne près d'elle. Emma accepta immédiatement et vint s'installer contre Ruby.

Elle ne lui demanda pas où elle était passée ni avec qui elle était. Ce n'était pas le moment. Le seul fait de sentir les larmes d'Emma couler lui fit comprendre.

Elle la serra fort contre elle, tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La seule chose dont Emma avait besoin était quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés.

Mais ni Regina, ni Emma ne parvint à s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 10 : Confidences

**Hello everyone!**

**Bon, après 1 semaine d'attente, voici la suite ;D **

**Elle est un peu plus centrée sur Ruby... Je voulais explorer un peu plus son personnage donc voilà ! **

**£njoy**

* * *

Le réveil sonna.

Emma peina à sortir des bras de sa colocataire et à se lever. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se positionna en face du miroir. Elle se regarda pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant. « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment, Ruby se leva et alla la rejoindre. Elle se positionna a côté d'elle et regarda l'état de la blonde.

« … Ca va ? »

« … »

« Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler… »

« … Regina et moi, on a passé la nuit ensemble… »

« Et… ? »

« Après ça, elle a complètement changé d'attitude… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle est devenue froide… Elle a dit que c'était une erreur et… »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle tomba en sanglots dans les bras de Ruby.

« Chuuuut, ça va aller ma chérie… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle resta blottie contre elle, la tenant fermement comme pour se sentir protégée.

« Ecoute Emma… Je te propose quelque chose… »

«Quoi ? » Dit-elle en levant sa tête vers Ruby.

« Je sais qu'on est que vendredi… Mais le ¾ de tes cours est Psychologie, aujourd'hui. Et puis, ce soir il y a le concert pour la rentrée. »

« … Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Je sais tout ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« … Bon… Et alors ? »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser aller en cours comme ça. On va prendre congé ! »

« Q-Q-Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu ! »

« Mais si le directeur me voit, je vais VRAIMENT avoir de gros problèmes ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira chez Granny's ! »

« Elle ne nous dira rien ? »

« Je lui dirai que c'est un cas de force majeur ! » Continua Ruby, toute souriante.

« Bon… D'accord… Mais juste aujourd'hui hein… »

« Promis… Et tu m'expliqueras tout ça quand on sera devant un chocolat chaud. »

« … Okay. »

Là-dessus, elles se préparèrent et s'habillèrent à leur aise, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ruby.

Il devait être 9h quand elles eurent fini de se préparer. Elles sortirent donc de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Emma eût la malheureuse surprise d'y croiser Regina, qui visiblement avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Elle la regarda. Elle portait une chemise bleue marine et un pantalon en cuir. La seule chose qui intriguait vraiment Emma était de savoir pourquoi Regina portait des lunettes de soleil. On ne parvenait pas à voir ses yeux à travers celles-ci.

Regina évita Emma et continua à marcher les escaliers en marchant légèrement plus à gauche. La blonde senti qu'elle la regardait mais voulu y faire abstraction. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait. C'était la brune qui l'avait repoussée.

Arrivées en bas, elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient devant le Granny's. Elles avaient prit soin de ne pas passer devant la fenêtre du directeur, au cas où.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna et la porte s'ouvrit. La vieille dame sortit aussitôt des cuisines pour aller voir qui était là de si bonne heure.

« Ruby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« … »

« Emma… ? Mais… On est vendredi, il est presque 9h, comment pouvez-vous être ici au lieu d'aller en cours ? »

« Ecoute grand-mère… Emma a eu quelques problèmes hier soir et regarde là… »

Granny de tourna vers la blonde et vit ses yeux. Elle vit à quel point elle avait pleuré.

« Très bien… Installez-vous dans le fond, comme ça on ne vous verra pas. »

« Merci… » Répondit Ruby.

« M-M-Merci. » Tenta de dire Emma.

« Heeey, Emma… » Continua Granny en s'approchant de la blonde.

« … Oui ? »

« Ca va aller… » Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Merci… »

Elle alla rejoindre Ruby qui était déjà assise au fond du restaurant, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Chocolat chaud cannelle, s'il-te-plait… »

« Huum, audacieux venant d'une blonde ! »

Emma sourit légèrement face à l'humour de Ruby mais n'en oublia pas pour autant Regina.

« Granny ? Tu peux nous apporter un chocolat chaud cannelle avec pleins de chantilly et un expresso, s'il-te-lait ? »

« Sa arrive tout de suite ! »

« Merci ! »

Ruby se tourna vers la blonde et entreprit de la questionner un peu.

« Alors… ? »

« Ruby… Ecoute… »

« Emma… Je veux juste t'aider. J'ai vu comment tu es rentrée cette nuit, dans quel état tu étais. Il faut que je sache… »

« Bon… Très bien. »

Granny apporta leur commande et les 2 filles commencèrent leur discussion.

« Raconte. »

« Bah… En fait, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais prévu… »

« Comment ça ? »

« En entrant dans sa chambre, aucun mot de voulait sortir de ma bouche. J'étais hypnotisée par elle. Pas moyen de réfléchir correctement. »

« Alors… ? »

« J'ai laissé tomber mon discours et je l'ai embrassée. »

« Wouaaah, sérieux ? »

« Oui… On a passé la nuit ensemble. »

« Et est-ce qu'ell… »

« NON RUBY ! Je ne te dirais rien du tout, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Rhooo, d'accord. »

« … »

« Mais avoue au moins qu'el… » »

« STOP »

Ruby tenta d'arrêter de rire en voyant la blonde qui était quelque peu énervée.

« Bon… Ok, pardon… Continue »

« Après, on s'est réveillée et là, elle avait complètement changé. Elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée que c'était une erreur, qu'elle était fatiguée… Que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire… »

« Oh… »

« Elle m'a même vouvoyé ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Sérieusement… ! Bon, d'accord, ça ne fait que 5 jours qu'on se connaît mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas me vouvoyer après ça ! »

« C'est bizarre… »

« Elle a peur… Elle a peur de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur ! »

« Au bout de même pas une semaine, tu finis dans son lit… C'est assez particulier quand même… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

« Rien de méchant… Juste que ce n'est que la rentrée… Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Ou plutôt tu as vu dans quel état _elle _t'a mise ?! »

« … »

« Je te comprends tout à fait, ne crois surtout pas le contraire. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu souffres… »

Ruby commençait à être passablement énervée par le comportement de Regina à l'égard de la blonde. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Emma était dans un tel état…

« Ecoutes… Ce soir il y a ce fameux concert. On y va. »

« Euh… Je ne suis pas sure… »

« Ce n'était pas une question, blondinette. ON Y VA et c'est tout ! »

« Ok… »

« Et puis, on se sait jamais, tu trouveras peut-être une grenouille à embrasser, petite princesse. »

« Rubyyy ! »

« Mais quoi ?! »

Emma rigola aux paroles de Ruby. Celle-ci arrivait toujours à la faire sourire.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir le sourire et rigoler ? » Demanda Emma.

« J-J-Je ne sais pas trop… J'essaye de toujours positiver… Il le faut… Mais sous ces cheveux rouges se cache une petite fille. Je fais juste semblant…»

* * *

**A demain les 'tits gens ! **


	11. Chapter 11 : Je suis désolée

**Hello everyone! **

**Je poste un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui :)**

**AAAH OMG, Lana a Fav' un de mes Tweets *.* ! *AuxAnges***

**£njoy **

* * *

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah tu sais… J'ai beaucoup été critiquée étant petite, et j'en ai énormément souffert. La fille que tu as devant toi, ce n'est pas celle que les autres voyaient. Eux, ils me voyaient comme une petite fille qui était collée à sa grand-mère, incapable de se défendre. Et puis j'ai grandi, et j'ai comprit que je ne devais plus me laisser faire. J'ai comprit que je ne devais plus faire attention aux critiques et je me suis forgée une protection autour de moi. Et voilà où j'en suis : j'ai des cheveux rouges ! »

Emma rigola en entendant les dernières paroles de Ruby. Même dans les moments les plus sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de l'humour.

« Je ne savais pas que ça avait été si dure pour toi… J'ai toujours cru que c'était inné chez toi d'être comme ça ! »

« Mais c'est inné ! J'ai juste apprit à me servir de ça pour oublier le reste. Et ça fonctionne ! Ca empêche les autres de t'atteindre. »

« Et bien Ruby, tu m'impressionnes… »

« Je sais ! »

A quelques mètres de là, Regina était assise à son bureau à donner son cours du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Le concept de soi : Quand on pose cette question à des petits enfants, ils répondent en indiquant leur corps. La notion de soi commence avec le corps, et son développement est d'abord basé sur le soi physique. "Ce qui fait naître la honte ou la fierté chez nous, n'est pas tant le simple reflet mécanique de nous-mêmes que le sentiment imputé, l'effet imaginé de ce reflet sur l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre". Il s'agit donc de la totalité des pensées et sentiments d'un individu sur lui-même. »

Elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Pour le cours, elle avait du évidemment retirer ses lunettes. Les élèves pouvaient alors voir des yeux, certes maquillés mais, fatigué d'avoir pleuré.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle repensa aux évènements de la nuit passée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Excusez-moi quelques instants. »

Elle sortit aussi vite que possible et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois entrée, elle se regarda dans le miroir. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Regina ? Ce n'est qu'une élève. Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états comme ça pour elle ? Tu ne ressens rien pour elle ! »_ Ces paroles résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, essayant de se convaincre elle-même que ce qu'elle ressentait était impossible.

Elle releva sa tête, essuya ses larmes et retourna en classe.

20h passé, les deux colocataires étaient fin prêtes pour aller au concert. Ruby portait une robe mauve et des talons noirs. Quand à Emma, elle s'était contentée d'un short en jean bleu marine et d'un top bordeaux avec un petit gilet noir. Elles étaient toutes les deux parfaitement maquillées.

Elles sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'allée en face de leur bâtiment. De fines lampes étaient mises au sol, montrant la direction du derrière de l'Université. Il y avait énormément de personnes. Pas toute l'école, évidemment, mais même les professeurs étaient présents. _Les professeurs_, Emma espérait y trouver Regina et peut-être avoir lui parler. Car malgré toutes les mises en garde faite par Ruby, la blonde était décidée à se ressaisir et à ne pas laisser tomber.

Arrivées près de la scène, elles décidèrent de se poser dans l'herbe, non loin de là.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Ruby.

« Oui je veux bien, la même chose que toi. »

« Ca marche ! »

Ruby se leva et partit chercher leurs boissons, laissant seule Emma.

Elle regarda la foule, scrutant les moindres détails, histoire de trouver Regina.

Elle était là, à pas plus de 10 mètres d'elle, parlant avec le directeur Nolan. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nolan fit signe à Regina qu'il devait y aller et la laissa seule, à son tour. Elle se retourna et vit Emma, adossée contre un arbre, sur l'herbe, la regardant. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, les 2 eurent une boule au ventre.

La blonde voulu se lever mais Regina avait déjà détourné de regard et était partie. Ruby réapparut au même moment.

« Tiens. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

« Merci… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Je viens de voir Regina… »

« Bah, elle est où ? »

« Elle est partie… Elle m'a encore évitée… »

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps… »

« Ouai, t'as peut-être raison… »

« Rectification, J'AI RAISON »

Encore une fois, Ruby avait réussi à faire rire la blonde.

La soirée bâtait de son plein. Mais malgré tous les efforts fournis par Ruby pour tenter de faire bouger Emma, elle restait assise.

Une reprise de Cosmic Love commençait lorqu'Emma daigna enfin se lever.

Emma savait qu'elle devait arrêter de penser à la brune, mais son cerveau en décidait toujours autrement.

**«And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat»**

_« Et dans le noir, je peux entendre le battement de ton cœur »__  
_

**«I tried to find the sound»**

_«J'ai essayé de trouver ce son»_

**«But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness»**

_«Mais ensuite ça s'est arrêté et je me suis retrouvée dans l'obscurité»_

**«So darkness I became»**

_«Alors je suis devenue l'obscurité»_

Une fois debout, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui était présent. Mary était accompagnée d'une rousse nommée Belle. Continuant à scruter la foule, elle s'avança vers la scène pour rejoindre Ruby. Elle tourna alors sa tête et vit Regina à 2 mètres d'elle, le visage légèrement mouillé par les quelques larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Elle se risqua à avancer près d'elle. Elle se doutait que la brune la repousserait mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Une fois à côté d'elle, Regina se rendit compte que la blonde était là. Elle la regarda. Une lueur de douleur pouvait se faire ressentir dans le regard de la brune.

Emma tenta de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Elle resta là, à regarder Regina, qui elle aussi, tentait de dire quelque chose.

La brune décida alors de réagir. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, elle attendit encore quelque secondes._  
_

**«The stars, the moon****, they have all been blown**** out»**

_«Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes»  
_

**«Yo****u left me in the dark»**

_«Tu m'as laissé dans le noir»_

**«No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight****»**

_«Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule__»_

**«In the ****shadow of your**** heart»**

_«Dans l'ombre de ton coeur»_

« Je suis désolée. »

Ce sont les 3 seuls mots que Regina su dire avant qu'Emma n'aie eut le temps d'apercevoir une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Elle voulu lui répondre mais, trop tard, la brune était déjà partie.

* * *

**Alors ? :D**


	12. Chapter 12 : Ne pars pas

**Hello everyone!**

**Bon, je postes un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pas mal de boulot pour les cours.**

**Aaaah, un nouvel épisode de Once Upon A Time revieeeent ! Mais bon, je ne pourrais pas le voir avant vendredi :'(**

**BREF, merci pour vos reviews, fav' et follow ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir :D**

**£njoy**

* * *

« Regina ! »

Emma traversa la foule aussi vite qu'elle put pour tenter de rattraper la brune qui, malheureusement, avait déserté les lieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit à l'évidence : une fois de plus, elle ne put lui parler.

Le week-end passa lentement. Emma était rentrée chez elle et avait retrouvé sa mère adoptive, Ginnifer.

« Coucou ma chérie ! Bien dormi ? »

« Mouai… »

« Comment ça 'Mouai'… ? »

« Rien… Ca va passer. »

« C'est les cours, c'est ça ? »

« Hein… ? »

« Je le savais… Je n'aurais pas dire oui a ton père pour qu'il t'envoie là-bas… »

« Mais noon, maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! De ce côté-là, tout va bien ! »

« Et bien alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« … »

« Ma petite chérie a déjà un chagrin d'amour ? Après une semaine de cours ? »

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaan »

« Ok ok ! J'arrête. Mais tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là hein ! »

« Je sais. »

La blonde s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras. Ginnifer aimait tellement ces moments. Elle ne la voyait plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, elle en profitait donc quand Emma était là.

Après quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent.

« Pancakes, chocolat cannelle ? »

« Pourquoi poser la question si tu connaît la réponse ? »

Emma s'assit à table et ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer la montagne de pancakes.

Elle passa le restant du week-end a ressassé les évènements. Elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour arranger tout ça, pour que leur relation s'améliore.

Le mois de Septembre passa sans un regard, sans un geste de la part de la brune. Ce qui commençait à peser sur Emma. En classe, Regina évitait le regard d'Emma. Elle ne faisait plus attention à elle. Mais parfois, son envie la trahissait. Elle osait regarder dans la direction de la blonde et cette dernière l'avait remarqué.

Emma savait qu'il y avait encore une chance, une toute petite pour réparer les choses.

La blonde arriva un dimanche soir au Campus, accompagnée d'une valise plus que lourde. Lorsqu'elle sortit du taxi, une voiture noire, qui avait du pas mal coûté, vint se garer derrière. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui en sortait et elle la vit. _« Regina… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Quand à la brune, elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle sortit tranquillement de sa voiture et alla chercher sa valise dans son coffre. Au moment où elle le referma, elle vit Emma qui se tenait debout, à côté du capot.

« Mlle Mills ?»

« Mlle Swan, nous nous verrons demain. »

« Non… S'il-vous-plait, attendez. »

« A demain. »

Regina tourna les talons mais la blonde n'était pas décidée à terminer la discussion. Elle la rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, enfin ?! »

« Regina… Laissez-moi vous parler. »

« … »

« Je vous demande juste de m'accorder 2 minutes. »

« … Bon, très bien. Mais soyez bref, j'ai du travail. »

Emma pointa du doigt un banc et fit signe à la brune d'aller s'asseoir là-bas, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Regina… Il faut qu'on parle… »

« Et de quoi, Mlle Swan ? »

« De nous. »

Le visage de la brune se raidit instantanément à la réponse d'Emma.

« Vous savez, 3 semaines sans aucun signe de votre part, c'est assez dur… »

« … »

« Regina… Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mal parlé cette nuit là mais il faut que vous me compreniez… Vous m'avez blessée… »

« … »

« Je voudrais juste qu'on recommence à zéro. S'il-te-plait, Regina… »

« Emma… Je… »

« Non écoute, je sais que tu as peur, et moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ignore encore pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, ce qui à fait que tu es obligée de faire comme si rien ne t'atteignait. Mais je sais très bien que sous se regard sérieux et froid se cache quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vu. »

« … »

« Je ne te demande pas de réponse… Je veux juste te dire que… Oh, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sure c'est que je ne veux pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Avant d'arriver ici, je pensais ne plus pouvoir trouver quelqu'un, et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Je ne te demande pas de me faire une déclaration, loin de là. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je souhaite, au plus profond de moi, que nous recommencions quelque chose. Sans nous prendre la tête, sans aller trop vite. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que jamais je ne ferai te mal, que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne serais pas celle qui sèchera tes larmes mais celle qui t'empêchera de pleurer. Regina… Laisse-nous une chance. Si tu ne sais plus quoi dire alors ne dis rien, car mieux vaut un silence sincère que des paroles en l'air. »

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Pas une larme de tristesse, non. Une larme de bonheur. Car depuis bien trop longtemps, elle était seule. Cette solitude la pesait de jour en jour.

Maintenant elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle se serait plus seule.

* * *

**A vendredi guuuys! **


	13. Chapter 13 : Décision

**Hello everyone!**

**Aaaaah la semaine a été longue :o **

**Je viens de voir que vous avez dépassé la barre des 100 Reviews...! :o WAW *.* Merci beaucoup pour tout ! **

**OMG dans le 3x13, Emma était magnifique en robe :o Et Regina m'a trop fait mal au coeur :(**

**Bref, voici un nouveau Chap' :D**

**£njoy**

* * *

La nuit du dimanche au lundi passa assez vite. 6h sonna.

« Alors, Em', tu ne m'as pas racontée pourquoi tu étais de si bonne humeur hier soir ? »

« J'ai vu Regina. »

« Vu… ? »

« Oui, on a parlé quoi… »

« Heinhein… Et ? »

« En fait c'est plus moi qui ai parlé ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise quoique se soit. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Je lui aie donc dit que je voulais qu'on reparte à 0 et qu'on recommence tout. »

« Et elle a dit oui ? »

« Heum… A vrai dire… Elle n'a pas dit oui, mais elle n'a pas dit non, non plus. »

Ruby la regarda avec un air intrigué.

« Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai attendu sa réponse. Mais rien. Elle m'a simplement regardé en souriant et elle est partie… »

« Tu crois que ça ira en cours avec elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas… On verra bien ! Bon, dépêche-toi ! Je voudrais bien pouvoir m'habiller mais tu squattes l'entrée de l'armoire ! »

« Oh ça va hein ! Excuse-moi si je me dois d'être irréprochable ! »

« Hum… Un nouveau prétendant ? »

« Hahaha. Ca se pourrait bien ! »

« Raconte ! »

« Bah y a pas grand-chose à raconter… Il s'appelle Kilian et il est dans ma classe. Il est beau, grand, brun, il est musclé, il a des yeux de fous et il est magn…. »

« STOP ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'expliquer comment TU le voyais… ! Juste comment vous vous êtes parlé. »

« On a commencé à discuter en cours. Il est à côté de moi ! »

« Heiiiin, je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es toute rouge quand je passe devant ta classe ! »

« Emma ! »

Ruby avait rougit aux paroles de la blonde, ce qui la fit exploser de rire. Ruby… C'était vraiment quelque chose d'être avec elle dans cette chambre.

Elles se préparèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Emma décida qu'il était temps de partir manger.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, elles se dirigèrent chez Granny's. Ruby ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Emma en premier.

« Si votre Majesté veux bien… »

« Rubyyyyy » Lui répondit-elle en avançant.

Une fois arrivées dans la pièce, elles prirent place à une petite table juste devant elles.

Granny arriva aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les filles ? »

« Heum… Pour moi un Cappuccino et un croissant. Et toi, Emma ? »

« Chocolat cannelle, croissant. S'il-vous-plait. »

« Très bien. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Elles prirent tranquillement leurs petits déjeuners tout en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Un peu plus tard, Emma regarda sa montre.

« Merde ! Il est 8h moins 5 ! »

« Ouuups ! Bon, on se dépêche ! »

Elles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent le plus vite possible du Granny's pour se diriger vers leurs salles de classe.

Ruby arriva en retard, comme à son habitude. Quand à Emma, elle arriva tout juste avant que Mlle Mills ne ferme la porte.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. »

« Excuse acceptée. Allez vous asseoir, Miss Swan. »

Emma sourit aux paroles de la brune. D'accord, son ton était neutre. Mais au moins, elle ne l'avait pas mise à la porte, ni engueulée. C'était un bon début.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place sans dire un mot.

Le cours passa lentement. Emma essayait de se concentrer sur la matière mais avait bien du mal à ne pas regarder Regina. Et cette dernière le remarqua. Ce qui la fit virer au rouge tomate en quelques secondes.

« Ca ne va pas, Miss Swan ? »

_« Comment ose-t-elle faire ça ?! Oooh meeeerde, je suis pire que rouge ! Elle le fait exprès, c'est pas possible ! » _Pensa Emma.

« Euh… O-O-Oui oui… J'ai juste eu un coup de chaud… »

« Très bien. Reprenons. »

Emma comprit alors que si la relation avec Regina s'améliorerait, elle jouerait de son rôle de professeur.

10h sonna. Le temps pour Emma de changer de local. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie en même temps que les derniers.

« Mlle Swan ? »

Emma se retourna vers la brune qui était toujours assise sur son bureau. Elle s'avança et vint se poster devant elle.

« Oui ? »

Regina attendit que les derniers élèves soient sortis pour prendre la parole.

« Emma, écoute. J'ai bien réfléchi à notre discussion de hier et… »

« Je comprend… »

« M-M-Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas penser à une relation maintenant… »

Regina pouvait déjà percevoir les yeux de la blonde s'humidifiés.

« Oh non, non ! Emma ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que j'étais d'accord. »

« Q-Q-Quoi ?! Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, sérieusement. Je ne veux plus passer mon temps à fuir les gens. A fuir quoique se soit d'autre d'ailleurs… »

« Oh Regina… Je suis si heureuse ! »

« Attend… Promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour l'instant, n'en parle à personne. Je voudrais que tout ça reste entre nous. »

« Très bien… »

« Merci, Emma. »

« Non, merci à toi. »

Emma s'avança, déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de la brune et s'en alla.

Regina la regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14 : Empêchement

**Hello everyone!**

**OMGGG ! Lana a fav' un de mes Tweets aujourd'hui ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque!**

**ATTENTION SPOILER: J'ai lu qu'il y allait avoir le OQ's kiss... J'ai beau être une SQ, je trouve ça trop mignon! J'ai hâte de voir ça! Regina aura droit à son Happy Ending... Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle le mérite plus que tout! Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas... J'ai vu pas mal de réactions sur Twitter de la part de SQ qui disaient qu'ils allaient arrêter de regarder la série à cause de ça... Je trouve ça triste... Les Oncers sont une famille avant tout... Mais bon... C'est leur choix... En ce qui me concerne, je continuerai à regarder quoi qu'il arrive!  
**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre!**

**Léger RATING M**

**£njoy**

* * *

Emma attendit le retour de Ruby pour lui raconter sa discussion avec la brune. Elle était assise sur son lit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Rubyyy ! »

Emma se rua vers elle en moins de 2 secondes et failli la faire tomber.

« Hééééé, doucement la blonde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Elle a dit oui ! »

« Elle a quoi ?... Attend… Elle a dit oui ?! »

« Ouui ! »

« AAAAAAH c'est génial ! »

Elles crièrent toutes les 2 de joie en sautillant dans toute la pièce. Après quelques minutes, elles se calmèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit d'Emma.

« T'es heureuse, hein ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… »

« Contente pour toi, Emma. Mais ne vas pas trop vite. »

« Je sais… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer, donc on avancera à son rythme… »

« Tant mieux alors ! »

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Chacune vaquait à ses occupations jusqu'à ce que Ruby commença à s'endormir sur ses cours.

Emma s'avança vers elle, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et dégagea une mèche du visage de Ruby, ce qui la réveilla.

« Hmm, quoi ? »

« Vas te coucher, Ruby. »

« Hmmm, j'y vais, j'y vais. »

Ruby releva difficilement la tête, se leva et s'affala sur son lit.

« Rub'… J'vais me laver. »

« Humhum »

Elle sourit à la vue que sa colocataire, complètement affalée sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, toujours à travailler.

Emma sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de douche.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'entendit rien. Elle allait tranquillement pouvoir se laver, sans s'inquiéter de devoir se dépêcher pour laisser la place. Elle s'avança vers la douche du fond, retira son essuie et entra. Elle resta bien quelques minutes la tête sous l'eau, à réfléchir. Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La personne se dirigea dans la douche située à côté de celle d'Emma et y entra.

Après avoir entendu l'eau couler, Emma décida de se laver. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, reprit son essuie et le passa autour d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque sa curiosité prit place. Elle avait vu que c'était Regina qui était à côté d'elle. Elle avait reconnu l'essuie. Ce n'était pas le même mais il y avait toujours cette plume dessus. Elle s'avança alors vers la douche de la brune et à ce moment même, l'eau s'arrêta et Regina en sortit. Elles se retrouvèrent alors l'une en face de l'autre.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Bien… Je me lavais… »

« Non mais je veux dire, en face de ma douche ? »

« Oh… Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai reconnu ton essuie et j'ai voulu… Je n'en sais rien… Désolé. »

La blonde rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Regina lui parlait.

« Emma ? Ca va ? » Dit Regina, sentant qu'Emma n'était pas très à l'aise.

« Euh je… Je… »

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. Te justifies pas, j'ai comprit. »

Elle s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma. Celle-ci poussa un léger gémissement en sentant le contact. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle attendait ça. Elle plaça sa main sur les hanches de la brune. Elle laissa paraître sa langue sur les lèvres de Regina pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait approfondir le baiser. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement. Un long baiser commença et plusieurs gémissements se succédèrent de la part de chacune. Emma décida de descendre ses mains sur les fesses de la brune. Elle fut surprise lorsque cette dernière s'agrippa à elle. Regina entreprit d'intensifier le baiser et plaça ses mains dans la longue chevelure de la brune. Elle pouvait percevoir l'excitation de la blonde par la sensation de ses tétons durcit à travers l'essuie. Emma décolla ses lèvres de celles de Regina et la regarda. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de son amante tout en gardant les mains sur ses fesses. La brune ne put contenir un gémissement lorsqu'Emma plaça sa main sur son intimité. Emma bougea doucement sa main et entreprit de reprendre leur intense baiser.

« Em…Emma… »

Emma sentait la respiration de la brune s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait ses vas-et-viens.

« Emma… Attend… »

La blonde s'arrêta, se recula un peu et la regarda.

« Pardon… C'est juste que… J'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler… »

Regina se mit à rire malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est moi qui suis désolée… Je ne veux juste pas brusquer les choses… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera comme tu voudras. Mais, est-ce que je pourrais… Euh… »

« Oui ? »

« Bah… On n'a pas vraiment fait les choses dans l'ordre… On n'a pas vraiment prit le temps de se connaître et j'aimerais commencer maintenant… »

« Très bien. Retourne dans ta chambre te changer et viens vers 23h devant ma porte, ok ? »

« Ok… Merci »

« Non… Tu as raison… On doit apprendre à se connaître. Mais par contre, ne me saute pas dessus quand tu rentreras dans ma chambre, d'accord ? Je dois encore corriger une centaine de copies pour demain. »

« Promis. Et je ne resterais pas longtemps. »

« Bien… A tantôt. »

Regina l'embrassa et sortit du complexe des douches. Emma ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ruby. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença un livre, attendant 23h.

Du côté de Regina, après être rentrée dans sa chambre, elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle ferait pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Emma l'avait quand même pas mal chauffée dans les douches. Elle se sécha, s'habilla et se remit à corriger les nombreuses copies.

Un peu plus tard, Ruby se leva précipitamment et couru vers les toilettes. Emma fut surprise de la rapidité de celle-ci à traverser la pièce. Elle entendit alors Ruby vomir, encore et encore. Elle se leva alors de sa chaise et couru vers Ruby pour voir comment elle allait. Elle avait toujours la tête au dessus des toilettes, elle pleurait.

« Hey, ma chérie ? Ca va ? » Lui dit-elle, prenant un élastique et attachant les cheveux de celle-ci pour éviter qu'ils tombent.

Après quelques minutes, Ruby arriva enfin à dire quelque chose.

« Emma… »

Ruby peina à se relever. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et se rinça la bouche.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, ça va mieux… »

Ruby se dirigea vers son lit et se recoucha. La blonde ne savait pas quoi faire. Laisser Ruby seule et aller retrouver Regina ? Ou rester avec elle ? Elle prit quelques secondes avant de décider.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et sa dirigea vers la chambre de Regina. Elle frappa.

Regina se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir à la blonde. Mais lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, il n'y avait personne. Elle parcouru le couloir du regard et vit Emma au loin, de l'autre côté de l'escalier, rentrer dans la chambre. Elle allait refermer la porte mais elle vit un petit bout de papier par terre. Elle le prit, referma la porte de sa chambre, s'assis sur son lit et le déplia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« Regina… Ruby n'est pas bien. Je reste avec elle, au cas où. Ne m'en veux pas. PS : tes lèvres me manquent déjà. »_


	15. Chapter 15 : Comment tenir?

**Hello everyone ! **

**IT'S TONIIIGHT ! :D **

**Soit... J'ai été vraiment choquée par l'attitude des fans envers Adam. Certains n'ont aucun respect, c'est abusé. :o **

**Bref, NEW CHAPTER, GUYS!**

**£njoy**

* * *

Emma passa la nuit aux côtés de Ruby qui n'arrivait pas à dormir. La pauvre fille avait vomi toute la nuit mais heureusement que la blonde était restée.

Le réveil fut difficile pour toutes les 2. Emma se réveilla avec des courbatures partout et Ruby avec un mal de ventre. La blonde se redressa et se leva pour aller s'habiller suivit de près par Ruby.

« Encore envie de vomir ? » Questionna Emma.

« Euh… Non, je crois que ça va. C'est passé. »

« Il faudrait que tu ailles voir quelqu'une. Ce n'est pas normal de vomir pendant 6h. »

« Je ne dis pas non. Mais par contre, il y a un problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« L'élève chargé d'accompagner les malades à l'infirmerie est Mary-Margaret. »

« Hé merde. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là. »

« Du moment qu'elle ne crie pas dans mes oreilles pour demander si ça va, je supporterai. Mais si jamais elle me dit 'Ca va ? Ca va ? Ca va ?' Non stop, je ne répondrai plus de rien.»

Encore une fois, même quand Ruby n'allait pas bien, elle réussissait à garder son sens de l'humour.

« T'as bien raison ! »

Elles arrivèrent à l'heure au cours. Ruby commençait par EPS et Emma par Mathématiques. La 1ère heure passa lentement pour chacune d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Emma sentit son portable vibrer. Elle le sortit discrètement de sa poche, déverrouilla l'écran et lu le message.

_« Coucou ma chérie ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Ton père est partit en voyage pour 1mois. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Gros bisou. A vendredi. »_

Emma sentit les larmes monter. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ne jamais voir son père. Quand elle était jeune, il était tout le temps avec elle. Ils jouaient ensemble, rigolaient ensemble. Mais depuis quelques temps, quelque chose avait changé. Elle était presque sur que sa mère savait pourquoi il s'absentait mais ne voulait pas la questionner. Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, rangea son portable et écouta de nouveau le cours.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« … »

« Mademoiselle ?! »

« … »

« SWAN ! »

Son nom retentit dans tout l'auditoire. Elle s'était malheureusement endormie, ne tenant plus après cette nuit mouvementée.

« Ou-Ou-Oui ? »

« Mon cours est si ennuyant que ça pour que vous vous mettiez à dormir ? »

« Euh… Non, non. Pardon. »

« Très bien. Reprenons. »

Le cours se termina tranquillement. Emma était restée éveillée mais ne suivait pas. Elle pensait continuellement à la belle brune qu'elle aurait dû retrouver la veille.

La fin du cours sonna. Les élèves sortirent et montèrent 2 étages pour aller rejoindre la classe de Psycho.

Emma entra la 1ère. Elle fut surprise de voir Regina, déjà assise à son bureau. Elle était plongée dans les corrections de leur dernière interrogation. Elle leva la tête et vit la blonde. Un sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Miss Swan. »

Emma lui fit signe de la tête en souriant plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place et le cours commença. Le temps passa assez vite entre les petits regards que se lançaient Regina et la blonde. Après avoir distribué la copie d'Emma, Regina retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Ce qui permit à la blonde d'admirer pleinement la vue. Cette femme était vraiment parfaite.

Ruby retrouva Emma devant le Granny's pour manger et pour parler de la nouvelle qui venait de tomber. Elles allèrent s'asseoir au fond du restaurant, comme à leurs habitudes et commencèrent à discuter.

« T'as entendu ça ? Ca n'arrive jamais ! » Commença Ruby.

« Il doit y avoir une raison spéciale… Je ne sais pas… »

« Oui mais quand même ! Les cours sont suspendus cette après-midi. Ce n'est vraiment pas anodin. »

« On verra bien, hein »

« Oui… »

« … »

« Ah, Emma ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier… Je t'ai empêché d'aller voir Miss Mills… »

« Ruby… C'est moi qui ai décidé de rester avec toi. Pas l'inverse. Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'irai la voit après. »

« Très bien… »

Elles passèrent l'après midi sur l'herbe devant le Campus. Il faisait très chaud pour cette période de l'année. Elles en profitèrent donc.

A 17h, les professeurs sortirent un à un du bâtiment. Regina en sortit la dernière et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait le parking.

Emma se leva et alla la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du parking, il n'y avait personne mis à part une petite brune qui mettait ses affaires dans son coffre. Ella s'avança vers elle.

« Regina ? »

La brune détourna le regard de sa voiture pour faire face à Emma. Elle peina à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » S'empressa de dire la blonde.

« Le directeur a décidé de supprimer certains postes de professeurs… Il ne nous a pas dit qui. Mais on le saura fin de la semaine. »

« Oooh Regina »

Emma s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'a serra contre elle.

« Je suis sure qu'il ne parlait pas de toi. »

« Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… »

Emma s'éloigna quelque peu, sous le regard de Regina. Elle voulait voir si il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, ni aux fenêtres. Et lorsqu'elle vit qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, la blonde se rua vers elle pour l'embrasser. Regina fut surprise et manqua de tomber. Emma plaça sa main dans la bas de son dos pour la rattraper et la brune s'agrippa à son coup. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Regina la regarda intensément avant d'approfondir le baiser. Elles commencèrent un baiser des plus langoureux. Après quelques minutes, chacune en voulait plus. La brune tentait de ne pas céder à la tentation mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Elle poussa alors Emma contre sa voiture et plaça ses mains sur sa taille.

« Regina… »

Mais la brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne pouvait plus répondre.

« Regina… J'ai envie de toi… »

Ces paroles rendit complètement folle la brune. Elle ordonna alors à la blonde de monter devant sa chambre le plus vite possible et qu'elle la suivrait de près. Il valait mieux ne pas arriver en même temps.

« Dépêche-toi, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. » Termina Emma.

Regina lui répondit simplement en l'embrassant.

* * *

***ModeFrustrationActivé* Désolé... Mais vous allez devoir tenir 1 semaine avant de savoir ce qui va leur arriver :D **


	16. Chapter 16 : 'Gina

**Hello everyone!**

**Contente de vous retrouver! :D**

**POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS ENCORE VU LE 3x15, NE LISEZ PAS CECI! Bon... Alors ce 3x15 était vraiment triste... J'ai beau ne pas être une SF, c'était vraiment triste... (j'en ai même pleuré!)**

**Haaalala, Regina qui, en voyant le tatouage de Robin, se souvient de ce que Think lui avait dit... Ouulala... J'étais là comme " .DIEU." ! **

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre! Bon... Par contre, je ne pourrais pas poster demain, j'ai trop de boulot ! Donc prochain chapitre, dimanche!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, fav' et follow ! Sa me fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos avis (qui sont assez drôle parfois)**

**RATING M.**

**£njoy**

* * *

Emma courut vers la chambre de la belle brune, l'attendant impatiemment. Elle avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs. Elle eût de la chance, personne en vue. Sûrement devaient-ils tous être dehors. Peut importe. La seule chose qu'attendait maintenant la blonde était Regina. Arrivée devant la chambre, Regina était déjà là, adossée contre la porte. Elle était passée par les escaliers de secours, plus rapide, évidemment. Emma perçu du désir dans son regard. Elle s'avança vers elle. Au même moment, Regina ouvrit la porte.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elles, Emma poussa la brune contre la porte, ce qui lui fit obtenir un léger gémissement de la part de cette dernière. Elle l'embrassa sans attendre. Elles commencèrent un balai de langues des plus parfait, et ce, pendant plusieurs minutes. Manquant de tomber dans les pommes à cause du manque d'air, la brune s'éloigna un peu d'Emma. Mais elle ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle l'attrapa par la taille, l'amena vers elle la fit asseoir sur le lit.

« Emma… »

Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avec une noirceur de désir des plus perceptibles dans ses yeux. Emma recula un peu pour être mieux mise et la brune vint se placer sur elle, plaçant ses jambes autour du bas de son dos. La blonde commença à la caresser du bout des doigts. Elle commença par le bas de son dos et remonta lentement, passant ses mains en dessous de la chemise de la brune. Regina eu un frisson. Les mains de la blonde étaient froides. Sur son corps brûlant, la sensation était extraordinaire. Emma continua sur sa lancée et arriva à l'attache de son soutien-gorge. La brune l'embrassa passionnément, encore et encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Emma et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Emma la questionna alors du regard. Elle obtint comme réponse un sourire des plus magnifiques qui existe. Elle avait sa réponse. Elle le dégrafa et le retirer, le faisant glisser sur la peau de son amante. Une fois retiré, la blonde voyait l'excitation qu'elle procurait à Regina. Ses tétons était durcit et ses seins fermes. Regina détacha doucement sa chemise et la laissa tomber par terre à côté d'elles. La vue qui s'offrait à la blonde était incroyable. Cette femme était magnifique.

Elle prit le sein gauche de la brune dans la main et entreprit d'utiliser sa bouche pour l'autre. La brune se délecta de cette sensation et passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Emma. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et retint un gémissement qui se formait dans sa gorge. Après ça, elle poussa la blonde sur le lit de façon à ce qu'elle soie allongée. Elle vient alors se positionnée au dessus d'elle, plaçant une jambe entre ceux de la blonde et l'autre à l'extérieur. Elle continua à l'embrasser tendit qu'Emma continuait à masser sa poitrine. Elle se coucha sur elle, collant son intimité à celle de la blonde et commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Emma descendit ses mains et les passa sur le dos de la brune jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses et une fois arrivée, les pressa doucement.

« Em'… »

Leurs respirations devinrent de plus en pus saccadées et au fur et à mesure que la brune accélérait son bassin, la température de la pièce augmentait considérablement. D'un coup, la blonde s'arrêta, regarda la brune et la fit violement basculer sur le dos et vint se positionner au dessus d'elle. Regina arracha les vêtements de sa belle et embrassa sa poitrine. Elle en profita aussi pour retirer le jean que portait Emma. La blonde fit de même. Il ne restait plus qu'à Emma un boxer bleu et à Regina, un string mauve.

« Oh, 'Gina… Tu es tellement… Sexyyyy. »

Elle termina le dernier mot en grognant légèrement, ce qui excita encore plus la brune.

Emma n'attendit pas plus longtemps et caressa l'intimité de sa belle. Et après quelques secondes d'attente, sans que Regina ne s'en rende compte, la blonde entra 2 doigts en elle.

« Oooh merde, Emma. »

Après plusieurs longues minutes de vas-et-viens intensifs, la brune sentait l'orgasme monter en elle et ne se fit pas prier pour l'échapper. Un cri, puis un autre, puis un autre résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il fallu quelques secondes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Immédiatement après, elle arracha violement le boxer de la blonde et fit pareil. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle connaissait le point faible d'Emma : Son cou. Et s'approcha alors et commença à le parcourir du bout de son nez. Après quelques secondes, elle décida enfin d'embrasser le cou de la blonde, ce qui la fit gémir.

« Haaan mon dieu ! »

Elles continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à bout de force.

Regina ouvrit les yeux, se tourna et regarda en direction de son réveil. 6h. Il fallait qu'Emma retourne dans sa chambre avant que quelqu'un se réveille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle se retourna vers la blonde et là, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle était là, endormie, couchée sur le côté, la couverture remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle était belle.

Regina caressa doucement sa joue et après quelques secondes, elle se réveilla.

« Hey… »

« Coucou toi. »

« Bien dormi ? »

Emme tenta de se relever mais fut stoppée par une douleur qui parcouru tout son corps.

« Ahem… Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai mal partout… »

« C'est peut-être de ma faute… Mais tu étais insassiable… »

« Et tu étais parfaite, 'Gina. »

Emma s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa. Cette sensation était nouvelle mais elle faisait beaucoup de bien à la brune. Se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un à qui l'on tient, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Il faut que tu y ailles ma chérie… »

« Je sais… J'y vais… »

« Je suis désolée de devoir t'imposer ça… Je n'aime pas le fait qu'on doive se cacher mais c'est plus prudent pour l'instant… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. »

Elle se leva difficilement, s'habilla et alla vers la porte. La brune l'accompagna et lui ouvrit la porte. Mais une surprise de taille les attendait derrière cette porte.

En effet, au moment où elles ouvrirent la porte, celle d'à côté s'ouvrit également. Une jeune fille sorti de la chambre et sa dirigea vers la gauche.

Cette chambre, c'était celle de Gold.


	17. Chapter 17 : Mettons-nous d'accord

**Hello everyone!**

**Désolé de poster si tard mais j'ai été fort occupée de la journée et je viens juste de finir d'écrire le chapitre (oui, honte à moi, j'écris ma Fic' au fur et à mesure.)**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, fav' et follows ! **

**Bref, un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Etant donné que je suis en vacances, je posterai un chapitre mercredi :)**

**£njoy**

* * *

« G-G-gold ? »

« Mills ? »

Les deux professeurs restèrent bouches-bé l'un en face de l'autre tandis que les deux élèves n'y comprenaient plus rien.

« Emma, retourne dans ta chambre. » Dit Regina.

« Euh, ok… »

Emma partit vers sa chambre en se retournant de temps en temps pour voir ce qui se passait. Gold prit la parole.

« Belle, fais pareil s'il te plait. »

« T-T-Très bien… »

Elle fit pareil qu'Emma et continua jusqu'au fond du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre.

« Gold, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions. »

« Je crois aussi. Que dites-vous d'aller se faire un café ? »

« Je vous suis. »

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine et Gold ouvrit délicatement la porte. Regina passa et alla s'asseoir contre une table au milieu de la pièce. Il prépara deux tasses de café, attendit qu'il soit prêt et le servit. Il s'approcha d'elle et le lui tendit.

« Donc… »

« Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemin, Gold. Je sais ce qui se passe et vous aussi. C'est pour ça que je suggère que nous gardions cela pour nous. Je ne veux pas perdre mon emploi et vous non plus, je suppose ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Nous ferons donc comme si aucun de nous avaient vu quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisserez continuer à faire ce que bon vous semble et j'espère que vous ferez pareil. »

« Comptez sur moi. J'apprécie que nous ayons trouvé une solution à cette situation quelque peu gênante.» Continua-t-il sur un ton un peu trop gai pour la brune.

Regina n'était évidemment pas d'humeur à rigoler. Elle s'approcha donc de Gold avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Trouvez-vous ça drôle? »

L'homme se retrouva quelque peu déstabilisé lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de la brune. Il s'en détourna et continua.

« Euh… Non, bien sûr. J'essayais juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère… »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

« … »

« Sur ce, je vous laisse. Merci pour le café. Nous nous reverrons à la salle des professeurs. »

Elle déposa la tasse dans l'évier et partit. Mais avant qu'elle eue le temps de pousser la porte, Gold l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna.

« C'est dommage. »

« ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez plutôt pour les filles. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Répliqua Regina, passablement énervée.

« J'aurais pu faire ça sans problème. »

Avant qu'elle n'eue le temps de répondre, Gold avait passé sa main sous son top. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour réagir. Elle le poussa violement contre le mur, s'approcha de lui et calla son bras sur sa gorge.

« NE REFAITE JAMAIS CA. JAMAIS. »

« Pardon. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais vous êtes si attirante. Comment résister ? »

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui. »

Elle le lâcha et courut vers la porte. Une fois en dehors de la pièce, elle s'adossa au mur. Elle comprit qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle avait eu peur. Elle tremblait. Elle tenta de se calmer et respira profondément avant de monter les escaliers.

Du côté des deux autres filles, Emma était partie trouver Belle dans sa chambre.

Elle s'approcha de sa chambre mais n'eu même pas à frapper, Belle ouvrit immédiatement.

« Dit… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… »

« Oui… Entre, Mary-Margaret n'est pas là. »

« Ah bon… Et elle est passée où ? »

« Aucune idée. » Termina-t-elle en ouvrant la porte un peu plus grande pour laisser passer la blonde.

Emma entra, referma la porte derrière elle et prit place sur un siège.

« Bon… » Commença Belle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« On fait comme si on avait rien vu ? Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Tu ne dis rien et je ne dis rien non plus.

« Ca me va… »

« Très bien… Je voulais juste être sûr qu'on était d'accord. » Termina-t-elle.

Elle le leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Belle la suivant pour la raccompagner. Mais la blonde se retourna et se posta devant la brune.

« Si j'apprend que tu as dit quelque chose à n'importe qui, crois-moi, ta vie sera un enfer. Je ne veux absolument pas perdre Miss Mills. »

« Euh… Je… Euh… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La blonde sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En arrivant, elle tourna la tête et vit Regina monter les escaliers. Elle couru la rejoindre pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé.

« Regina ? »

La brune tourna la tête, la vit et s'arrêta avant de se diriger vers son couloir. La blonde s'approcha d'elle et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh… J-J-Je… »

« Regina… »

« Ce type est un pervers. Il a voulu… Enfin tu vois… »

A ces paroles, Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Quoi ?! Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le refera plus. Il a compris que je ne rigolais pas. C'est juste que… Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur… »

« C'est fini… Maintenant, je suis là. »

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Regina se cala contre être pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de se calmer.

« Je vais y aller… On se voit après. »

« Très bien… J'ai été parler à Belle. Je crois qu'elle non plus ne dira rien. »

« Bon… Sa me rassure… »

« Moi aussi… »

La brune se tourna et commença à marcher.

« Attend ! »

Emma courut vers elle et une fois face à elle, elle l'embrassa. C'était un baiser de soulagement. Après quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent.

« A tantôt, Emma. » Finit-elle, un léger sourire affiché sur son visage.


	18. Chapter 18 : Rendez-vous

**Helloooo everyone ! **

**Plus beaucoup de nouvelles de Lana sur Twitter :( J'attend son annonce de son #AskLana pour ses 250k ! :)**

**72 jours... 72... .DIEU... Je décompte les jours pour la FairyTalesII :o Je stress de plus en plus de la rencontrer...**

**Bref, je viens de terminer ce nouveau chapitre donc, TADAAAA :D Le prochain sera posté vendredi!**

**£njoy**

* * *

Une semaine passa. Tout se passait pour le mieux pour les deux amantes. Emma continuait à étudier, Regina à corriger ses copies. Seuls quelques petits regards et baisers s'étaient montrés. La blonde avait toujours peur de la brusquer.

Vendredi matin, 10h. Emma était arrivée in-extremis devant la classe de Regina. Celle-ci s'apprêtait justement à y rentrer, suivant ses élèves.

« Madame Mills ? »

Regina se retourna vers Emma, elle avait reconnu sa voix.

« Oui, mademoiselle Swan ? »

La voix de Regina était froide. Emme en eu froid dans le dos. Mais elle s'y était habituée. Devant les élèves et les professeurs, elles se devaient de cacher leur relation. Et Regina, malgré quelques moments de faiblesse, y arrivait parfaitement.

« Je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien sur. »

La brune laissa entrer les derniers élèves et referma la porte derrière. Elles étaient maintenant seules dans le couloir.

Emma ne la laissa pas parler. Elle s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel répondit évidemment Regina. Après quelques minutes, et surtout après avoir commencé à sentir de l'envie, elles se séparèrent.

« Désolé… Mais ça m'avait manqué. »

La brune répondit simplement en embrassant à nouveau Emma. Elles rentrèrent ensuite en classe. Regina alla à son bureau et Emma alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

A midi, Emma alla au Granny's. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Regina. Elle alla s'assoir à quelques places à côté d'elle, au comptoir. Elle sortit une feuille et un stylo, écrivit quelque chose et plia ensuite le mot. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud, prit ses affaires et passa à côté de Regina. Elle glissa alors un mot dans sa poche et partit.

Après quelques minutes, Regina prit le papier dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Elle eu un sourire en voyant ce qu'Emma écrivait.

_« Alors belle brune, tu me dois un dîner si je ne m'abuse ? Soit prête pour 20h et rejoins-moi en bas au parking. »_

Regina prit son téléphone, le déverrouilla et écrivit un message.

**« Vous savez comment parler aux femmes, Miss Swan. A ce soir. »**

Elle alla dans son répertoire, sélectionna « S. » et l'envoya. « S. » signifiait évidemment Swan, mais aussi « Savior » car ça faisait depuis bien longtemps que Regina ne s'était sentie autant en sécurité.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le téléphone de la brune vibra, signalant une réponse.

_« Ne vous engagez pas à me tutoyez, Miss Mills. Vous savez l'effet que ça me fait. »_

**« C'était le but, Miss Swan. »**

_« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je te promets que je vais débarquer au Granny's, ensuite je t'emmenerais aux toilettes et je te laisse deviner la suite. »_

**« Tu as beau ne pas être au même endroit que moi, tu arrives à me faire rougir… »**

_« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. »_

**« Ah, parce que tu as d'autre merveilleuses idées comme celle-ci ? »**

_« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer… »_

**« A ce soir. »**

La brune rangea son téléphone dans son sac et partit rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Le restant de la journée passa lentement. D'un côté, Emma essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un restaurant, de l'autre Regina donnait son cours, sans vraiment attention à quoi que se soit. Ses pensées étaient pour la belle blonde et ce qu'elle lui réservait pour ce soir.

19h. _« MEEERDE ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?! »_ Pensait Emma en fouillant l'armoire. Elle avait déjà essayé au moins 5 robes, aucunes ne convenait. Heureusement, sa colocataire arriva au bon moment.

« Bah alors, Em', qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec Regina. On va dîner. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre ! »

« Laisse-moi regarder tout ça… »

Ruby fit décaler Emma de quelques pas, se plaça devant le placard et en sortit une robe magnifique. Elle était serrée au corps, pas trop décolleté, d'une couleur rose magnifique. Cette robe était tout simplement parfaite. La blonde partit l'enfiler et ressortit de la salle de bain, 45 minutes plus tard, maquillée, cheveux parfaitement bouclés et habillée.

« … Waw… Emma… Tu es magnifique ! »

La blonde sentit ses joues virer au rouge.

« Merci, Rub' ! J'y vais, à ce soir ! »

« Bonne soirée ! »

Emma partit et alla attendre la brune sur le parking. Le temps ne passait pas. Elle commençait à avoir les mains moites. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu, ou organisé, un vrai dîner. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne ferait pas trop de conneries.

20h pile. La porte qui donnait sur le parking s'ouvrit. Une magnifique brune en sortit, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue. Sa robe était légèrement décolletée, avec un dos complètement nu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés. Un chignon plus que parfait. Emma eu un peu de mal à réaliser la vue qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Et surtout, elle eu du mal à réaliser que cette femme était à elle.

« Regina… Tu es… Parfaite. »

La brune sourit et détourna le regard, essayant de cacher sa gène.

« Merci… Mais toi aussi… Tu es splendide. »

Emma lui répondit par un large sourire et l'invita à monter dans le taxi qui les attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, un silence pesant s'installa, et Emma savait pourquoi. Elle décida alors de parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'endroit où on va n'est pas vraiment la porte d'à côté. J'ai essayé de trouver un restaurant pas trop près, pour pas qu'on nous voie. » Dit-elle en affichant un sourire légèrement crispé.

Regina se sentit soudain gênée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir les efforts qu'Emma faisait. Elle faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Et Regina savait que ça la faisait de plus en plus souffrir de se cacher à la vue des autres.

La brune sentit sa gorge se nouée et tenta de dire quelque chose.

« Emma… Je suis désolée… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Hey… Ne t'en fait pas. Ne soit pas désolée, c'est normal. Je te comprends… »

« Mais… Je vois bien que tu en souffres… Et je n'aime pas ça… »

« C'est vrai… Mais je préfère ça que de ne pas pouvoir te voir du tout. » Termina-t-elle en lui prenant délicatement la main. Regina lui répondit en acquiesçant un léger sourire et en serrant sa main.

Après 1h de route, elles arrivèrent dans un endroit somptueux. Le taxi s'arrêta, Emma descendit et alla ouvrir la porte de la brune. Elle lui prit alors la main.

« Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre ? »

Elles venaient de passer l'entrée du restaurant nommé « Et si… ». Emma avait choisit celui-là pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être à cause de son nom. Cela lui faisait penser que tout était possible.

« Oh… Emma… C'est… C'est… »

« Chuuuut… Ne dis rien. »

* * *

**Désolé d'avoir arrêté au moment où ça commence à devenir intéressant hahaha :p Mais vous savez... Moi et la frustration... BREF :p à vendredi !**


	19. Chapter 19 - Révélations

**Helloooo everyone!**

**Alors, alors! Bon... Je vais vraiment essayer de faire mes chapitres plus long :D **

**J'ai un petit quelque chose à vous demander... Voilà : J'ai trouvé la fin de la fiction mais j'hésite encore... Soit je rallonge l'histoire avant la fin et vous en avez encore pour une dizaine de chapitres, soit on raccourcit le truc et dans 5 chapitres, la fin sera là. **

**DONC DITES MOOOOOI :D Moi, ça m'est égal. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous lassiez de ma fiction si elle devient trop longue...**

**PETIT RATING M.  
**

**£njoy**

* * *

Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la table que leur avait montré un serveur. Emma s'avança et tira vers l'arrière la chaise de Regina.

« Waw… Merci, Emma. »

L'attention de la blonde l'avait interpellée.

« Je veux juste faire les choses bien… » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le serveur arriva aussitôt et prit leur commande.

« Un apéritif, mesdames ? »

Emma se retourna vers Regina et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Un martini s'il-vous-plait. »

« Très bien. Et pour vous ? »

« La même chose, merci. » Se contenta de répondre Regina.

« Parfait. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Le serveur partit et laissa les deux femmes entres elles.

« Emma… Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'emmener dans un endroit comme ça ! C'est tellement… Magnifique… »

« Je voulais marquer notre premier rendez-vous en tant que ''couple''. Même si on n'en est pas vraiment un. »

_« Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?! »_ Pensa Emma. Elle qui ne voulait pas tout gâcher, avec cette dernière phrase, c'était mal partit.

« Emma… Je… »

« Non, non. S'il-te-plait, ne dis rien. J'arrive encore à dire des conneries alors que je veux que tout se passe bien. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Regina répondit seulement par un sourire crispé. Un silence assez gênant se mit entres elles le temps que le serveur arrive.

« Et voilà deux Martini pour ces charmantes dames. »

Les deux femmes se sentirent légèrement gênée mais sourirent au serveur.

« Merci ! » Répondirent-elles ensemble.

Une fois l'homme partit, Emma prit son verre en main et le leva en direction de Regina qui fit la même chose.

« A quoi pourrait-on trinquer ? » Demanda Emma.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… A cette histoire qui commence ? »

« Et qui j'espère, n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. »

La brune lui fit un grand sourire.

« A nous. » Termina la blonde.

Elles levèrent ainsi leurs verres, espérant toutes les deux que cette soirée soit une réussite.

Après quelques minutes, Emma décida de prendre la parole.

« Alors… Tes élèves ? »

« Ils sont assez calme cette année… C'est bizarre, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une année pareille. »

« Ah… »

« La seule qui me posait problème c'était bien toi, en début d'année. A arrivée en retard le 1er jour, on ne pouvait pas t'oublier ! »

« Oui je sais… »

« Tu te souviens de la conférence ? »

« Euh, oui. Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, pour tout t'avouer, je t'avais directement remarquée. Mais on va dire que ton bavardage avec Mademoiselle Lucas m'a donné une certaine opportunité… »

« Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? »

« On va dire que j'aime avoir un certain pouvoir. »

« Oh ça, je l'avais remarqué. »

Regina rigola aux paroles d'Emma.

« Mais tu sais… Moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi, quoi ? »

« Je t'avais remarquée. »

« Ah oui ? » Continua la brune, sur un ton devenant de plus en plus rauque.

« Absolument. Il faut dire que quand j'ai vu une magnifique brune aux courbes parfaites débarquer devant le pupitre, j'ai eu du mal à détacher mon regard… »

_« Reeeegina, ressaisis-toi ! »_ Pensa la brune. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle vira au rouge avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Alors comme ça, je te fais rougir ? »

« … »

« Hmm, c'est bon à savoir… »

« Faites attention Miss Swan, si vous tentez quoi que se soit en cours, un regard qui en dit long ou quoi que se soit, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« ''Miss Swan''… Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour le prononcer comme ça. »

« … »

« Et j'attendrais ta sanction avec impatience, 'Gina. »

Le serveur arriva à temps, encore un peu plus et la brune était rouge sang.

« Avez-vous choisis ? »

« Je vais prendre du fois gras en entrée et du canard laqué en plat principal. »

« Très bien. »

« Et toi ? » Questionna Emma.

« Je vais prendre une entrée froide et du saumon pour le plat. »

« C'est noté. Et comme boisson ? »

« Un vin rouge, s'il-vous-plait. »

« Très bien. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes pour vous servir. »

Les deux femmes passèrent leur soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Emma avait raconté son enfance et Regina s'était un peu plus ouverte sur son passé. La soirée toucha à sa fin et les deux femmes sortirent du restaurant.

« Emma… Merci… Vraiment… C'était parfait. »

« C'est toi qui est parfaite. »

Elle s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa. Regina le ressentit, c'était un baiser remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Après quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent et Emma appela un taxi. Une fois montées dedans, la blonde donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Elles avaient une bonne heure de route devant elles mais aucune des deux ne savait quoi faire. Emma se rapprocha de Regina jusqu'à ce que la bouche soit près de son oreille.

« 'Gina… »

La brune ferma les yeux en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche d'Emma. Dieu qu'elle aimait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.

« J'en ai envie… »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la blonde.

« Emma… On est dans un taxi ! » Répondit-elle avec un ait surprit.

« Je sais… Et alors ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Emma. Il ne faut pas qu'on fasse ça, pas ici. »

« Chuut, laisse-moi faire. »

« Mais… »

« Promis il n'entendra rien ! »

« Tu as le don de rassurer les gens, toi alors ! »

Emma lui répondit simplement en souriant. Elle commença à faire de petits baisers sur la joue de la brune, descendant tout doucement vers sa mâchoire. Une fois qu'elle sentit les lèvres de sa partenaire, elle l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, calmement. Mais ensuite, la chaleur commençait à se faire paraître et Emma l'embrassa fougueusement. Elles continuèrent comme ça longtemps, très longtemps. Sans jamais se lasser des lèvres de l'autre.

Elle descendit ensuite vers son cou, le parsemant de légers baisers. Regina fit balancer sa tête en arrière et la blonde put entendre un léger gémissement. Emma approcha alors sa main des cuisses de Regina et les parcourut de haut en bas. Regina avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. En plus de ça, elle aurait de sacrée trace sur le cou, ainsi que sa clavicule. Mais elle s'en moquait.

La blonde s'approcha dangereusement de l'intérieur des cuisses de Regina et cette dernière se tendit. Emma leva sa tête vers elle.

« Hééé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais comment faire pour qu'il ne t'entende pas. »

La brune l'interrogea alors du regard mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle passa alors sa main sur la culotte de Regina, celle-ci légèrement mouille par l'excitation qu'Emma lui procurait.

« Hmm, 'Gina. Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais la blonde comprit. Elle la regardait avec un regard sombre, remplit de désir.

Elle passa alors sa main en dessous de sa culotte et commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Lentement, pour faire mijoter la brune autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma sentit que la brune commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa tellement fort que Regina gémissa contre ses lèvres.

« Emma… »

*RacclementDeGorge* « Excusez-moi, mesdames. Mais nous sommes arrivés. »

_« OH MON DIEU ! LA HONTE ! »_ Pensa Regina. Mais Emma n'était pas de cet avis et rigola aux paroles du chauffeur. Elle le remercia, sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir à son amante.

Elles montèrent les escaliers tout en s'embrassant lorsqu'elles entendirent un rire non loin de là. Il venait du couloir à côté de celui des professeurs. Le couloir le plus loin par rapport aux escaliers. Emma voulut s'avancer pour voir qui était là mais elle fut retenue mais Regina.

« Attend… Si on nous voit ensemble… Enfin je veux dire… On ne sait pas qui sa peut être… Surtout à une heure pareille… »

« Très bien… Je monte discrètement dans ma chambre alors. Et toi, fais attention à toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. A demain. »

« A demain. »

Emma se tourna et marcha vers son couloir mais Regina la rattrapa.

« Em', attends ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Miss Swan, je me vengerais m'avoir faire subir ça dans le taxi. »

« Oh mais je sais que tu as aimé, 'Gina. Et, c'est quand tu veux. »

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et prirent ensuite chacune le chemin vers leurs chambres.

Une fois devant sa porte, Regina entendit de nouveau le rire. Celui-ci était plus près que dans les escaliers. Elle tourna alors la tête.

_« .DIEU. » _Pensa-t-elle.

Car oui, il y avait de quoi parlé ainsi. Elle venait de voir le Directeur Nolan en compagnie de Mademoiselle Blanchard. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était pas un rapport « Directeur – Elève », mais plus comme la même relation qu'elle entretenait avec Emma.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

**Vous aurez la suite mercredi prochain, ou peut-être mardi... Je verrais si j'ai le temps ! :) Surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous préférez ! **


	20. NOTE 1

_**NOTE 1**_

* * *

**Hello everyone ! Bon, c'est juste pour vous prévenir que vous n'aurez pas la suite avant mercredi :( J'ai trop de choses à faire et donc, pas le temps d'écrire...**

**J'essayerai de poster le chapitre mardi mais je ne vous promets rien...**

**Désolééé :(**

**Kiss & Hug **


	21. Chapter 20 : Réunion

**Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, désolée pour cet énorme retard... Mon pc a complètement débloqué et il y a eu un problème avec la mise à jour... Résultat? Plus aucun document. Heureusement, je connais quelqu'un qui a su m'arranger le coup et ravoir tout ce qui était perdu.**

**Je suis consciente que j'ai sûrement perdu le 3/4 de mes lecteurs... Ca me désole mais voilà... Je ne savais rien faire avant aujourd'hui...**

**J'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs...**

**Donc, chapitre 20 posté. J'ai calculé et il reste encore 2 chapitres + l'épilogue. (héééé oui!). C'est plus court que ce que je pensais mais maintenant tout est écrit.**

**J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas...**

**£njoy.**

* * *

Le jour de la réunion arriva. C'était donc ce jour-là que Regina saurait qui partirait du Campus.

Le directeur entra dans la salle et fit signe aux professeurs de s'asseoir.

« Bien. Dans quelques instants vous saurez qui laissera sa place. Je tiens à préciser que cette décision a été réfléchie. »

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre mais personne n'osa demander quoi que se soit.

« Miss Mills, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous avez été choisie. »

Son cœur s'arrêta, elle commença à trembler.

« Q-Q-Quoi ? Mais... »

« Si vous voulez des d'informations sur le motif de votre licenciement, venez me voir dans mon bureau en fin de journée. »

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle qui avait fourni tant d'efforts pour faire au mieux. Toujours droite et correcte. Pourquoi elle ?

* * *

_« OH MON DIEU »_

_La voix de Regina avait parcourut tout le couloir jusqu'à arriver aux oreilles de David. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme bloquée. Il marcha – même courra – vers elle._

_« Miss Mills, que faîtes-vous ici ? »_

_« Je… Euh… J'étais partie chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture. »_

_« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »_

_« Euh… Je… Et bien… En fait… »_

_Il ne su que faire, il fut prit d'une panique grandissante et rebroussa chemin en direction de sa chambre. Regina voulut faire de même mais décida d'aller voir Emma._

_« Merde, Emma ! Merde ! »_

_« Calme-toi. Je suis sure que ça va s'arranger. Tu les as vu, et après ? »_

_« EMMA ! J'ai vu qu'il avait peur. Peur que je dise quelque chose. Et si jamais c'était moi qui… »_

_« Non, ne pense pas à ça ! Je suis sure que ce n'est pas toi ! »_

_« On verra. »_

_« Aller, va te coucher ! »_

_« Très bien. »_

_Ella s'avança vers sa blonde et l'embrassa._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_En sortant de sa chambre, Regina ne pu se résigner à aller dormir, elle décida d'aller frapper à la porte de Gold._

_« Qu'est-ce que… Regina ?! »_

_« On a un problème. »_

_Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et entra dans sa chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est passé 2h ! »_

_« David et Mary-Margaret. »_

_« … Hein… ? »_

_« Eux deux, c'est comme vous et Belle, moi et Emma ! »_

_« Mais… Mais qui vous a dit ça ? »_

_« Je l'ai vu, il y a un peu près une heure… »_

_« Bon… Et bien, un couple de plus ! »_

_« Gold, je ne ris pas ! Le problème c'est qu'il m'a vu. »_

_« Alors ça, c'est autre chose… »_

_« Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais vu, je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi répondre… Mais j'ai vu qu'il avait eu peur. »_

_« Bien… Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là dedans ? »_

_« Si je suis licenciée, je veux que vous alliez parler à Gold pour qu'il change d'avis. »_

_« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »_

_« Parce que si vous refusez, je révèlerai votre aventure avec Belle. En ce qui me concerne, la vérité sera révélée un jour ou un autre. Mais pour vous, c'est autre chose. »_

_« Du chantage, donc ? »_

_« Un moyen de secours, je dirai. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Gold. »_

_« C'est ça, oui. »_

* * *

Tous les professeurs sortirent un par un, laissant Regina, seule, assise.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'alluma. Elle vit les dizaines de textos qu'Emma lui avait envoyé.

**« Alors ? »**

**« Comment ça se passe ? »**

**« 'Gina ? »**

**« Répoooond ! »**

**« S'il te plait, tu me fais peur, là ! »**

**« REGINA REPOND-MOI ! »**

**« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »**

**« Tu me fais vraiment stresser là ! »**

**« Tout va bien, hein ? »**

**« GINAAA ?! »**

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et appuya sur « Répondre ».

_« Emma… »_

Instantanément, elle reçu une réponse de la blonde.

**« Alors ? Ca va ? »**

_« Je… Ecoute Emma… Ca devait arriver… Il avait trop de choses à perdre si la vérité est révélée. »_

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle se leva de sa chaise, sortit du Granny's et courut vers la salle de réunion.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et trouva Regina, seule. Elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de la brune.

Elle courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« 'Gina… Oh mon dieu… Ce n'est pas possible… »

« Emma… Je… Je suis désolée… »

« Ne dis pas ça, rien n'est de ta faute ! »

« J'ai été parler à Gold la semaine passée, après être passée dans ta chambre, ce soir là. »

« Et ? »

« Il va parler à Nolan… Il a autant à perdre que moi si je m'en vais. »

« Tu as tout prévu, mon amour. »

« … »

« Je suis sure que ça ira. Qu'il arrivera à le convaincre ! »

« … »

« Ca va aller, 'Gina. »

« Emma… Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas… Sache que… »

« Non, ne dis pas ça ! »

« Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Je… Vas-y… »

« Je veux que tu saches que ces derniers mois ont été parfaits. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie vivre à ce point. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Je veux que tu saches que tu as changé ma vie. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Mon amour… »

« … »

« Ca ira, j'en suis sure ! »

« Emma ? »

« Oui, 'Gina ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi encore plus. »

* * *

**On se revoit mercredi! (SANS FAUTE!)**


	22. Chapter 21 - Tout était si parfait

**Hello everyone!**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 21!**

**L'épisode 3x19 était... OMG trop parfait, quoi! J'ai trop trop trop aimé! C'était trop mignon de voir Regina heureuse!**

**Bref, pour répondre à Gouldo : Oui, c'était un peu décousu... Mais c'était fait exprès. J'ai juste fait un genre de FlashBack! ;)**

**Au sinon, merci de ne pas avoir lâché la fiction, ça fait trop plaisir! :D**

**Merci encore pour vos favoris, follows et reviews!**

**£njoy**

* * *

Gold arriva dans la salle de réunion environ une heure après que tout le monde soit partit. Il se dirigea vers Emma et Regina qui étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Alors ? » S'empressa de demander Emma.

« Alors, alors… Et bien… »

« Accouchez Gold ! »

« Calme-toi, Emma. »

« Bien… J'ai réussi à le convaincre. Ca a été dur mais j'ai fini par le convaincre de vous garder. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Dit Emma.

Gold, ayant fini, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Gold ? »

« Oui, Regina ? »

« Merci… Vraiment. »

Il lui sourit et sortit, laissant les deux femmes seules.

« Oh mon amour, je suis tellement soulagée ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« J'ai eu si peur »

« Mais tout va bien, maintenant. »

« Oui. Je t'aime. »

Regina lui répondit en l'embrassant. Elle avait le don de répondre de cette façon, ce qui faisait toujours sourire la blonde. Elle ne savait jamais comment refuser ses baisers. Ils étaient si parfaits, si doux, tellement remplit d'amour.

Les mois passèrent et la fin du mois de juin apparaissait à grands pas. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Les résultats d'Emma étaient plus que satisfaisants. Regina arrivait à donner ses cours correctement. Pour chaque fête, Emma invitait Regina chez elle. Elle avait fait la connaissance des parents de la blonde qui, finalement, avaient été au courant pour leur relation. Tout était parfait. Absolument tout. Et c'est en ce jour du 22 Juin que Regina décida d'emmener la blonde au restaurant.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre, Ruby ?! »

« Ahem… Que dirais-tu de cette robe rouge ? Elle est longue, elle fait habillée. Elle est ouverte devant, juste comme il faut… Elle est parfaite ! Va l'enfiler ! »

« Bon… Ok… J'arrive alors ! »

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était fin prête. Maquillée, les cheveux lâchés. Des boucles, des magnifiques boucles parcouraient son torse. La robe lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle était magnifique.

« Hé bien, Regina ne doit pas s'ennuyer au lit avec une bombasse pareille ! »

« Rubyyyyy ! »

« Okok… MAIS, tu ne nies pas ! Donc, j'ai raison ! »

« STOP ! »

Ruby avait toujours le don de la faire rire, en toute circonstance.

Regina lui avait donné rendez-vous devant un restaurant des plus majestueux. Elle passa l'entrée et se dirigea vers la table que lui avait montré le serveur.

La brune avait mis une robe bleue, elle était toujours aussi magnifique et élégante que d'habitude.

« Tu es magnifique, mon amour. »

« Merci… Mais tu l'es tout autant que moi, ma chérie. » Continua Regina.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Mais Emma sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait que Regina était stressée. Emma ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout était parfait. Le restaurant, leurs vies, leur relation. Voir Regina stressée, stressait tout autant Emma.

Lorsque leurs desserts arriva, Emma décida de creuser l'abcès.

« Bon… Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe, Regina… Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Emma… Voilà, je… »

Elle sortit une lettre de son sac et la tendit à Emma.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Attend quelques minutes… J'arrive, prends ta veste, on y va. »

« Euh… Très bien. Je t'attends dehors. »

« Oui, j'arrive ne t'inquiète pas. »

Emma mit sa veste, sortit du restaurant et attendit la brune.

Regina était partie aux toilettes pour se rafraichir. Une fois arrivée, elle se positionna devant le miroir et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_« Regina… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est pas une bonne idée… C'est trop tôt ! »_, _« Bon, de toute façon, c'est trop tard. »_

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et sortit du restaurant pour aller rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

« Mon amour ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Non rien… »

« … »

« Attends-moi là, je vais chercher un taxi. »

« Très bien. »

Regina s'avança alors près de la route pour appeler un taxi et siffla. Emma avait comme un pressentiment. Elle s'était toujours jurée d'écouter ce que son cœur ou sa tête disait. Elle avait toujours arrêté Regina quand elle sentait que quelque chose pouvait arriver. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était tellement préoccupée par le contenu de la lettre de la brune qu'elle avait fait abstraction de son pressentiment. Soudain, elle entendit les roues d'une voiture dérailler. La voiture allait vite. Le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle et maintenant, elle déviait. Elle entendit des cris venant de la rue. Elle releva alors sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est là qu'elle la vit. Elle vit Regina sur le sol. Une femme à côté d'elle, pleurant et s'excusant d'avoir fait ça. Elle courut alors vers la brune et s'accroupi immédiatement près d'elle.

« 'GINAAAAAA ! »

« Non ! Gina ! »

Elle la secouait comme elle le pouvait, tentant par tous les moyens de la faire bouger, mais rien.

« Nooon ! »

« Je suis désolée ! Tout ça est de ma faute ! J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone, j'ai répondu et ma voiture est partie sur le côté sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! »

« APPELEZ LES URGENCES ! VITE ! »

Une troupe de gens s'était rassemblée autour de l'accident. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Une femme sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro des urgences.

« Allô ? Allô ?! Oui, il y a eu un accident ! C'est au… »

Emma n'écoutait pas, elle n'entendait pas. Elle restait concentrée à essayer d'entendre un moindre souffle de la brune. Mais rien.

Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Le bouche à bouche. Elle le fit pendant de longues minutes, sans résultat apparent. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle regarda le visage de la brune. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était blessée au front. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte mais pas un seul filet d'air n'en sortait.

« 'Gina… Non… S'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas… J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Elle ne bougeait pas. Pas un geste, pas un souffle.

Emme pleurait, elle pleurait comme est n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Elle était triste et elle avait peur. Peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Peur de ne plus pouvoir partager quoique ce soit avec elle. De ne plus voir son sourire, son visage s'illuminer chaque jour. De ne plus entendre sa voix. De ne plus rien entendre ni voir venant d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécues.

Les urgences arrivèrent peu de temps après et prit directement Regina en charge. Ils la montèrent dans l'ambulance et la blonde monta à l'arrière avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Une voiture lui a foncé dedans. »

« Très bien. Daniel, passe-moi l'appareil respiratoire. Il lui faut de l'oxygène. »

L'homme s'exécuta et apporta l'instrument à l'ambulancier. Il le plaça au dessus de Regina, souleva doucement sa tête afin de pouvoir l'attacher par derrière et le déposa sur sa bouche.

« Elle… Elle va s'en sortir ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire… Elle n'a plus de pou… »

Emma n'avait qu'une seule envie, hurler. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Comment se pourrait-il que tout ça se finisse de cette manière ?

Elle se mit à pleurer et prit la main de Regina. Elle la serra, espérant un signe quelquonque. Mais rien.

* * *

**Je suis VRAAAAIMENT désolée de couper ici ! Enfin, en fait, pas vraiment! Sa laisse encore plus de suspense! Mais j'avoue que là, je suis cruelle! Bref... On se revoit samedi pour la suite? :) D'ici là, j'attends les menaces :p**


	23. Chapter 22 - Ne me quittes pas

**Hello everyone !**

**Bon, j'ai reçu quelques menaces mais bon, c'est pas très très grave :p**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Aaaah, ça me fait tout bizarre de dire ça ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction, je crois que ça ne sera pas ma dernière ! J'y ai prit goût !**

**£njoy **

* * *

Une fois arrivée aux urgences, Emma se précipita vers Regina et suivit les médecins qui l'emmenaient au bloc opératoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Une femme l'a renversée. »

Il fit signe à des infirmières de venir.

« Emmenez-là au bloc, mettez-là sous perfusion et préparez les électro-chocs. »

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »

« C'est plus que délicat, Mademoiselle. Elle a perdu énormément de sang. »

Elle lui tenait toujours la main, pleurant, lui demandant d'accepter ses excuses. Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser. Qu'elle s'en voulait. Ils arrivèrent alors près de deux grandes portes. Les médecins entrèrent avec le brancard, Emma voulu faire de même mais fut retenue par le médecin en question.

« Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre ici. Vous ne pouvez pas entrez. »

« Quoi ?! Non non, s'il vous plait ! Il faut que je soie avec elle ! »

« C'est impossible, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. »

« Mai… »

« Asseyez-vous là, je reviendrai vous voir dès qu'il y a du nouveau. »

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges désigné.

_« Regina… Mon dieu, Regina… »_

Après quelques minutes, elle décida d'appeler quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait toujours été là pour elle. _Ruby_. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro. Avant d'appuyer, elle prit une profonde respiration pour rester calme au téléphone.

_Biiip… Biiip… Bii…_

**« Allo ? »**

« … » Emma fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle sentait les larmes couler.

**« Allo ? Emma ? C'est toi ? »**

« … »

**« EMMA ?! »**

« Ruby… Je… Elle… »

**« Hey, respire, Emma…. Explique-moi calmement ce qu'il se passe. »**

« Elle… On était au restaurant et en partant elle… Elle a voulu appeler un taxi et là… Elle… Elle »

Emma fut incapable de continuer sa phrase, elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était produit.

**« Elle va bien ?! Vous êtes où ? »**

**« **Ruby… Elle… Elle ne respirait plus… »

**« Où es-tu ? »**

« Aux urgences… »

**« J'arrive. »**

Ruby raccrocha immédiatement, prit ses affaires et démarra en trombe pour aller rejoindre la blonde.

Pendant ce temps, Emma faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Comment pouvait-elle rester là à ne rien faire alors que sa bien-aimée était… Était…

« Emma ?! »

« Oh Ruby ! »

Ruby courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Emma se cala dans le cou de la brune, pleurant à chaudes larmes pendant que Ruby lui caressait délicatement les cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Ca va aller, Emma… Ca va aller… »

« J'ai peur… »

« Je sais… Ca va aller… »

Malgré le fait que Ruby répétait sans cesse que tout allait bien ce passer, elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne voulait pas blesser la blonde en lui disant qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Pas maintenant. Elle était si faible. Elle serait détruite si Regina ne se réveillait pas.

« Va t'asseoir, je vais nous chercher des cafés. »

Elle s'exécuta et la laissa partir à la cafétéria. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec en main, un café noir et un chocolat chaud cannelle.

« Merci, Rub' »

« De rien, ma chérie. »

Elles restèrent là pendant de longues heures à parler. Ou plutôt, elles restaient là, assises, Emma la tête contre l'épaule de Ruby, qui essayait de la rassurer tant bien que mal.

Vers trois heures, Emma sentait que la fatigue commençait à gagner sa colocataire. Elle décida alors de la laisser rentrer.

« Rub' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Rentre dormir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Emma… Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ! »

« S'il te plait… »

« Mai… »

« Il faut que je reste seule pour réfléchir… »

« Je… Bon, d'accord… »

« Merci… »

« Mais tu m'appelles dès que tu as des nouvelles, ok ?! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Très bien… »

Ruby se leva et au moment où elle allait se retourner…

« Ruby ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci… Pour tout… Pour cette année avec toi, pour avoir toujours été là. »

« Oooooh »

Elle vint la prendre dans ses bras et sourit légèrement.

« Et je serai toujours là ! »

Elle se décala et elle vit qu'Emma souriait légèrement. Elle la laissa donc et partit.

Une heure après, Emma était toujours assise. Elle se décida alors à se lever et aller à la cafétéria. Elle mit les deux mains sur les appuis et se leva. Mais lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle vit une enveloppe par terre. _Son enveloppe_. Elle la ramassa et hésita à l'ouvrir. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle réussit fébrilement à l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit une lettre de sa bien-aimée. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle lu la 1ère phrase.

_« Ma chère Emma,_

_Aujourd'hui est comme un grand jour pour moi. Je stresse rien qu'à l'idée de te remettre cette lettre. _

_Tu n'as jamais hésité à me faire par de tes sentiments, même après peu de temps. Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours compris pourquoi je prenais tant de temps à te dire que je t'aimais. Je pense que c'était parce que j'attendais te trouver la bonne personne. Car pour moi, te dire « je t'aime » était bien plus que deux petits mots. Ca signifiait que je pouvais compter sur toi, à chaque instant, que j'ai même du mal à me passer de toi. Car oui, j'ai du mal à me passer de toi. Toi et ta franchise jamais vue, ton humour plus que discutable et ton insatiable envie. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour aimer mais tu m'as montré comme aimer à nouveau. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es la personne pour qui j'ai envie de me battre chaque jour. Celle avec qui j'ai envie d'avoir à mes côtés. Celle avec qui j'ai envie de passer encore des millions de nuits. La seule qui me redonne le sourire et tant de courage. _

_Alors je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux te le dire. Tu es toute ma vie et j'espère au plus profond de moi que tu le resteras pour toujours. _

_Merci d'avoir supporté mes sautes d'humeur et mon mauvais caractère. Mais je dois maintenant te demander quelque chose. Je suis bien trop stressée pour pouvoir oser de le demander en face alors c'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre._

_Veux-tu me faire devenir la femme la plus heureuse du monde et accepter de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?_

_Je t'aime,_

_Regina »_

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'Emma ne puisse faire quelque chose. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne lui ai jamais faite. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir aller retrouver Regina pour lui annoncer sa réponse. Elle avait tellement hâte de lui dire à quel point cette femme comptait pour elle, qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, qu'elle ne pourrait pas viv…

« Mademoiselle ? »

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du médecin auquel elle avait parlé il y avait plusieurs heures. Elle se tourna alors lentement vers lui.

« Mademoiselle, je suis désolé. »

Elle resta pendant plusieurs secondes, le fixant, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Elle vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de la compassion. Elle sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue, puis deux. Elle finit par ne plus les compter. Elle restait toujours immobile, tenant dans la main la lettre de sa bien-aimée. Elle sentit alors le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle l'avait perdue. Elle avait perdu l'être le plus cher au monde. Elle tomba alors à genoux en avant, les yeux fixant le vide et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoique se soit. Elle était seule. Elle n'entendit pas les paroles du médecin qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes chaudes qui ne cessaient de couler.

_« Maybe »_

**« Peut-être »**

_« We are »_

**« ****Que nous sommes****»**

_« We are »_

**« Que nous sommes »**

_« Maybe I'm wasting my young years »_

******« **Peut-être que je perds mes jeunes années **»**

_« Maybe »_

**« Peut-être »**

_« We are »_

******« **Que nous sommes **»**

___« _We are _»_

******« **Que nous sommes **»**

_« Maybe I'm wasting my young years »_

******« **Peut-être que je perds mes jeunes années **»**

_« I don't know what you want »_

******« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux **»**

_« Don't leave me hanging on »_

******« **Ne me quittes pas, attends **»**

_« Don't know what you want »_

******« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux **»**

_« Don't leave me hanging on »_

******« **Ne me quittes pas, attends **»**

« Hey, ma chérie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Regina ! »

Elle comprit enfin. Tout ça, cet accident, le médecin, l'hôpital. Tout ça, elle l'avait imaginé sur le temps que Regina était partie. Elle était donc là, en face d'elle, lui souriant.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Pleurer comme si elle l'avait vraiment perdue. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa bien-aimée qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

« Mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je.. Je ne sais pas... J'ai imaginé que... Tu étais... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais tu éta.. »

Regina vit Emma comme elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle avait peur et semblait tellement triste, mais aussi soulagée de l'avoir en face d'elle.

« Calme-toi, Emma. Tout va bien, je suis là. Je serai toujours là. »

* * *

**Bon... Je dois vous avouer que quand je l'ai écrit, J'AI PLEURER COMME UNE M**** ! On se retrouve donc samedi prochain pour l'épilogue... En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleurer, mais je pense que si vu que moi-même j'ai pleuré :p Je ne pouvais pas faire une histoire sans un HE, évidemment ! J'avoue que j'ai été vraiment tentée de le faire mais ça aurait été trop dure pour moi. **

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir d'où viennent les paroles que j'ai mise plus haut, c'est "London Grammar - Wasting My Young Years" **


End file.
